Blurry
by BonnyAngel
Summary: AU from LDYB2. Fate has a tendency of tying Lee Adama to Kara Thrace in the most unusual ways... LK
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blurry  
Rating: PG to PG13 -ish  
Characters (in this chapter): Kara, Kasey, Sharon (Athena)  
Summary: Season Three AU. _Fate had a tendency to tie him to Kara in the most unusual ways.  
_AN: Lee/Kara story - no, he is not in this chapter. Gotta get a little background working first - but I promise he will appear.  
AN2: Edited version - went back and read it and I was horrified. So I fixed it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Seriously - I am a broke grad student that eats spagettios just about every night. So don't sue me...there is nothing to get.)

* * *

_Things were so blurry – frakkin Cylons had given her another shot of something. All she could see was the periodic flash of light as they wheeled her down the corridor to a small room. As they passed through the doorway black enveloped her vision and she feel into a blissful state of unawareness. _

_The niggling pain slowly brought her back and a soreness in her abdomen nagged. More needles, more prodding, more drugs that sent her back into unconsciousness. _

Why aren't you fighting?! You are weak, weak and worthless!_ Her mother's voice penetrated her state of rest and her eyes flew open. Suddenly jerked out of her lethargy she began to struggle against the bonds that chained her to the hospital bed. She saw two more skin jobs approach the bed with caution; one held a needle, filled with God's knows what. _

_If there was ever a time when she hated seeing Sharon's face more, she couldn't remember, even when she first realized that she was a skin job. Staring up at what should have been one of her best friend's face, connected to the arm that injected her – Kara had never hated the Cylons more. _

_She snarled viciously and yanked her arm away just as the needle entered her skin, ripping it out of the imposter's hand. Then more hands were there, holding her down – two were particularly cruel, squeezing around her neck tightly until she faded once more. _

Kara woke suddenly, gasping for breath. She bolted up and nearly hit her head in her haste. Those months on New Caprica, after everything had gone to Hades were a blur. Much as she tried the memories remained elusively out of her reach. Snatches would return in dreams, but they were disjointed and out of context. The night terrors were getting worse, more graphic in nature.

She sat with her legs hanging over the side of her bunk with her head between her knees. She breathed deeply, attempting to wash away the terror and anger she felt. She wasn't suprised when the nausea that had plagued her for the last few weeks returned, violently. After every dream, it came. She had to run as if Leoben himself was chasing her to make it to the head in time.

After relieving her stomach of last night's dinner, she lay on the floor with her forehead pressed against the cool tile. There was a buzzing in the back of her mind, a twitch of recognition. They had done…something to her. She just wished she knew what. She had been feeling more desperate to find out lately. Nothing stopped the nightmares, not booze, or double CAP shifts, or exhausting herself in the gym – nothing.

She sat up slowly, leaning gingerly against the wall. An image of two other women, sitting in a familiar room flashed behind her closed eyelids. She opened them and looked out into the head, expecting to see them both there. _Why? Why would they be here?_ They were nameless, at least in her mind. Though, she had a feeling that she should know their names. She shook her head. _Too much to think about right now._

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She stared at her reflection, there were circles around her eyes and her face was gaunt. The hot shower had only helped so much, she was warmer now, but still tired. She averted her eyes from the reflection and began to brush her teeth. _Ava._ She paused, looking back up at the mirror. _Lynn and Ava_. Attached to the names were pictures of two Viper pilots…from the Beast. She vaguely remembered seeing them in their pressure suits, talking quietly to each other on her short stint there. But the strongest impression of both of them was more recent. She shivered and her mind fell into another memory.

_Two other women, pacing angrily around a small room. Being dumped by a Chrome job into the same room and the door shutting quickly behind her. They both turned to look at her…_

"Buck? You with us?" Sharon's soft voice echoed into her conscious mind and she leaned away from the source. She felt Sharon put her hands on her shoulder. Suddenly terrified she reacted on instinct, she grabbed and twisted, pinning Sharon to the wall. She stared into Sharon Agathon's eyes, and saw something that was absent from the other sets of identical eyes. Sympathy, understanding, perhaps even a sort of platonic love.

Kara swallowed and released Sharon slowly. She didn't move and didn't take her eyes away from Sharon's. Sharon seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and slowly relaxed. She looked down for a moment and then slid out from between the wall and Kara's body, padding away quietly.

Quiet, like the whole damned room. Kara glanced around and everyone that had been watching quickly found something else holding his or her interest.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Kasey, what do you remember about when the Cylons brought you to me?"

Kasey looks up from her pad of paper and colorful pencils, "Scary." She rubbed her nose on her sleeve and looked down at her drawing.

Kara ran her fingers through her close-cropped curls gently, trying to sooth both of them. "What else do you remember?"

"Took you away. You were gone." She sniffed and looked up into Kara's face, "Was scared, they took me too."

Kara's mind stuttered, "What?"

"When you was gone, they took me. Put me with Ava. When they took Ava, they put me with Lynn." She abandoned her drawing and climbed into Kara's lap, "When they took Lynn, put me back with you."

Kara rocked with Kasey for several moments. Kasey snuggled in and stuck her thumb in her mouth. They sat quietly like that until Kasey whispered, "Scared when you throw up."

Kara leaned back so she could look at Kasey's face, "I was sick?"

She shook her head, "Just throw up. No sick."

Kara smiles ever so slightly, "Kase, I am pretty sure that is the definition of sick."

Kasey crossed her arms, pouting. She turned away sitting on Kara's knees with her back to Kara, "Nuh uh! Not always!"

Kara sighed tiredly, "You are right Kase, probably the stuff they stuck me with"

When Kasey immediately went back to snuggling, Kara grinned. _Children are so easy._

Julia often said that Kasey had been a rambunctious child. Kara never saw it; Kasey had always been quiet and subdued. It is heartbreaking, that a child so young should have that carefree attitude ripped from them. Kara glanced up at the bulkhead above her. _No child should have to live like this._

She closed her eyes, sighing and rocking Kasey. Another memory surfaces slowly, more gently. Leoben stood in front of her, curled up because her abdomen was sore…

_Leoben walked down the stairs calmly. He was holding an obviously terrified child in his arms. His eyes stared at her with a mixture of longing and determination, both of which made her sick to her stomach, "Kara, meet Kasey. She will be staying here for a while."_

_She saw red, now they steal children. "Take her back to her frakkin' mother." Kara stated quietly, not looking at either of them. Gods how she hated him, he came most often; she knew it was the same one. He was always the one that would 'wrangle' her so the others could…do whatever they were doing. _

_A cold smile spread across his face, "She isn't going back to her mother. She is going to stay here with us. But I suppose if you can live with this child being raised by a Six…then I can take her away." _

_Kara shuddered. She would take the girl, if only to keep her away from…that. She gritted her teeth and nodded. _

_Leoben released the girl and she immediately backed away from him. She ran over to Kara and grabbed her shirt, tugging on the sleeve until Kara leaned forward. The girl then slid herself between the wall and Kara's body. Once she succeeded, she wrapped her arms around Kara's midsection and squeezed tightly, causing Kara to flinch as another flare of pain coursed through her. _

_Kara glared at Leoben "What have you done to her?"_

"_She needed a medical exam before we could bring her here." Kara's eyes went wide and she clenched her fists. She fought to keep herself sitting in that corner. If she killed him again they would just drug her, strap her down, and take Kasey to that frakkin bitch, Six, anyway._

_Leoben stared at the two together and smiled. "You are made to be a mother Kara." He turned and left, quietly closing the door behind him. _

_Kara put her head to her knees and asked the child "How long are you going to be back there?"_

_The girl shakes her head and grips her waist even tighter, causing Kara to tense. Kara sighed - she wasn't cut out for this - she just wanted to be with Sam again and forget about this place and the exams, the drugs, the frakkin' Cylons._

At the thought of Sam, Kara is jolted out of the memory. Kasey, who had fallen asleep, whined at the sudden movement. Her eyes watered. _Probably left to rot by the Cylons, not given the dignity of a proper funeral. _

She sniffs and looks down at Kasey. The kid is staring up at Kara sleepily, smiling. Kara was always amazed at how well Kasey had learned to comfort her. Hades, if not for Kasey, Kara wasn't sure how long she would have kept her sanity in that cell.

They both turned when they heard Julia's voice call Kasey's name quietly. Kasey smiled again, hugged and kissed Kara, then hopped off her lap and ran to her mother.

Kara smiled tiredly, "Sorry. I guess we were both tired."

Julia smiles gently down at her daughter, then at Kara, "No need to apologize. You have been looking rough lately."

Kara shrugged. "Nightmares."

Julia nodded and quickly changed the subject, "I am working again tommorw…would you mind?"

"No, never."

Julia turned to head back to the cargo bay that she and Kasey called home, "I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me…us."

Kara shakes her head. "It's nothing. Anyone would have done it."

"Not _everyone_." She looks down at her daughter and tickles her neck lightly. "No, not everyone." She paused, "Anyway we have to go get some food into my little monster before our group's shift is over."

As they leave Kasey turns around and waves to Kara. As they rounded the corner and left her sight Kara felt two tears trail down her cheek. She felt so lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blurry  
Rating: PG to PG13 -ish  
Characters (in this chapter): Kara, Kasey, Lee, Cottle Summary: Season Three AU. _Fate had a tendency to tie him to Kara in the most unusual ways.  
_AN: Lee/Kara story  
AN2: Edited version - went back and read it and I was horrified. So I fixed it.

Kara lay on the warm deck, working under her Viper. The noise level was high, but not obnoxious so she was able to tune it out. The Admiral was on the deck chatting with those that approached him. It hadn't escaped her notice that he had avoided coming near her work space. In the guise of brushing a stray piece of her newly shortened hair out of her face, she wiped away a tear and focused her attention back on her Viper. _Should get someone to fix my hack job..._

A particularly loud noise on her right startled her more than it should have and as her head whipped to see what had happened her vision faded.

_Two skin jobs lay bleeding on the floor and two more were approaching her slowly. Giving a hasty look toward the door, she cursed as more calmly entered. Including that bitch Six. She threw one of the sharp instruments that she had managed to snag at the vindictive blonde. _

"_Kara, that is enough. We have important work to get done." Leoben's calm voice made an attempt at soothing. It failed utterly – rather it enraged her further. Which in the end resulted in the same thing because she threw away any advantage she had and attacked him._

_She grinned maliciously. Totally worth it… _

A second crash brought her out of the memory. She had a feeling that episodes like that were common. _At least before Kasey came_. She frowned. _Before Kasey came, yeah because afterward they would use Kasey as 'incentive' to be a good little science experiment_. She swallowed nervously and hastily went back to work. Nausea was creeping up and she needed to get out of here before she threw up in front of everyone.

She managed to finish her work, quickly tightening the last bolt. Once finished she stood slowly, leaning against the ship to stave off the dizzyness. A flash of bright blue drew her attention to the nearest entrace. She smiled as Kasey first quietly snuck past the door guards and then easily eluded all attempts to stop her from entering. She ran full tilt to Kara and attempted to skid to a stop. The girl's momentum was too much when she reached Kara and used Kara's good leg to stop. Swinging behind Kara's body, Kasey stuck her tongue out at her pursuers.

Kara stifled a giggle and the two knuckledraggers that had been chasing her glared at them both. She tried to work up her best Starbuck smirk, which must have worked because they both paled and quickly found something else to do.

Kasey tugged impatiently on her pant leg forcing her to readjust her waist. _Gods, I need to get back into the gym._ Kasey whispers quietly "Saw Lynn."

Kara glanced around, everyone – including the Admiral - was watching her. The Admiral did not watch for long, letting his eyes slide over her quickly before turning back to the aide speaking to him. Tears threatened again. She gritted her teeth. _Gods damn it, what is wrong with me?_ Kara forced herself to smile again and extended her hand to the kid. "Come on, let's go see her."

Kasey was skipping in front of her when another Adama - _gods they are everywhere today_ - appeared in their path. She quickly slapped another smirk on her face, "Well hello there Mr. CAG."

He inspected her dismissively. "Working again Captain? I'm surprised - I half expected you to be passed out in your bunk from too much ambrosia."

That hurt, though lately not too far off the mark. Kara shrugged. Looking over his shoulder at the bulkhead, "I'm not on duty, Sir. I was going to take my friend here and get some food."

He glanced down at Kasey, who was watching him with a cute frown on her face, "Should you be allowed to watch children? You aren't exactly the best example to set for an impressionable mind. You spend your time drinking in the lounge and gambling."

Kara forced herself to breath, to not step back. It was hard but she didn't retreat and she knew that she hadn't paled. Hard too when you are on the verge of being sick all over your superior officer. Kasey frowned looking between the two adults. She moved closer to Kara and hugged her leg tightly. "You should be nicer to Kara. She is special! You're just mean!" Before Kara could stop her, she lashed out, kicking Lee with surprising strength in the shin.

He clenched his jaw and glared at Kara, "I think she has made my point for me."

She did her best to ignore that last barb, hustling Kasey past him. At the junction, Kasey started toward the mess and Kara toward the head. Kasey, immediately knowing Kara wasn't behind her ran back and tugged on Kara's pants again, "No, mess!"

Kara paused and felt herself turn green. She covered her mouth for a moment, attempting to breath past the need to hurl what passed for breakfast on Galatica. "Kase, I need to…"

Kasey's eyes were wide, "Throw up?"

Kara nodded and ran toward the nearest head, Kasey following closely.

Kara made it just in time. She slammed into the toilet and was able to keep from getting any on herself. She finally felt the tail end of the heaves and her stomach calmed somewhat. It was almost a routine; she would throw up and then curl up on the floor. The coolness of the porcelain or of the tile would soothe her until she could stand up and return to whatever she was doing.

Something was different this time. She could barely move and everything felt sore. She felt herself slip slowly into unconsciousness. She tried to fight it when she felt Kasey shake her desperately but she was so tired…

* * *

Kara struggled against the exhaustion and pain, trying to wake up. It was hard, but she managed to crack her eyes open. She was on her back on something soft – the floor wasn't soft so she wasn't on the floor anymore. Bursts of light passed over head rhythmically. She struggled to sit up, but a gentle hand stroked her shoulder and a quiet, authoritative voice spoke, "It's alright Kara." Red hair and glasses flashed in her field of vision and she relaxed.

She drifted off peacefully back into sleep.

* * *

_She struggled against the two blonde Cylons as they dragged her down the hallway toward a room. The strange room gave her the creeps and often made her break out in a cold sweat. _

_That place was bad; she could vaguely remember that they did things to her in there. Simon and Leoben were waiting at the entrance. They helped the two bitchy blondes hold her still while a Sharon model injected her again. _

Kara slowly surfaced, lying prone on a hospital bed. Undressed. And her hand stung when she moved it. She lifted it until she could see it without turning her neck. _An I.V. great...Where is Kasey? S_he panicked, until she saw two women. One, a red head was holding Kasey. Kasey didn't seem to mind and waved happily at Kara.

Kara shook her head to clear it, "Kasey."

"Sorry Kara. Had ta get someone for you."

Before she could answer Cottle started talking, "Ah, yes, my favorite patient. I was wondering how I would eventually get you in here." Cottle brushed the curtain aside impatiently and glared at Kara.

Kara frowned at him, "I'm fine. Just tired – I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Why don't you let the one with a medical degree decide?" He pulled out a needle and a vial, held them up for her to see, "I'm going to take some blood and you are going to act your age and let me."

As he finished up, he paused and looked closely at Starbucks face, "I will call the flight deck and tell them you can't make your next shift."

As he walked away he added, "This will take about an hour, stay put Starbuck."

"Yes sir." She whispered. She blinked, looking between the two women in her area. She opened her mouth to say something when they both just smiled and left the area, placing Kasey on her cot. Kasey snuggled up to Kara's leg and they both fell to asleep.

* * *

She woke to the Doc's oddly soothing voice, "Captain Thrace."

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times at the bright lights, "Yeah Doc?" Kara smiled weakly at Kasey, who had somehow moved to lie down on the bed next to her hip.

He slapped the folder in his hand against his thigh. "I have your test results…I am not sure if congratulations are in order or not – but you're pregnant."

Kara blinked several times, processing what she just heard. She stared blankly at Cottle for several minutes. Finally she closed her eyes and decided that this was a nightmare. _Might as well play along_, "How far along?"

He replied gruffly, "I would say around two and a half months or so."

Kara shook her head to clear the ringing she was hearing and noticed that the two women were back, "I know you two." She paused, squinting at them. A memory surfaced in her mind, from New Caprica.

_Kara struggled against the Centurions as they drag her from her tent. "Where the frak are you taking me, let me go! Frakkin toasters."_

_The Centurions throw her into a room with two other women, quickly close, and lock the door. She quickly gets up and starts to pound at the door. It was futile, she knew, but she couldn't give up. _

_After what seems like forever Kara slides down the wall and sets her head on her knees. _

"_You took longer than I did." Kara glances up and notices a red head and dark brunette. They both look vaguely familiar. She frowns._

"_Do I know you two?" Both women smile._

_The red head grinned, "Yeah, on separate occasions we have saved your ass. I'm Ava Ras. Formerly Lieutenant Ava Ras. I was a Viper pilot with Pegasus."_

"_I'm Lynn, Lynn Akan. Another pilot from the Beast."_

"_Great, one big happy military reunion." She pauses, bangs the back of her head against the wall, "So what the frak do they want with us?"_

_She looks up in time to see Lynn shrug and then hears Ava reply, "No frakkin idea."_

Kasey sat up on her knees, staring at Kara's face. "Is she ok?"

Ava walked from Kara's side to kneel down in front of Kasey. "Hello Kasey. Do you remember me?"

"You're Ava and you're Lynn. At the scary place together."

With a gasp Kara sat up. "Oh gods. The…the kid…is it half Cylon?"

Both women rushed to reassure her. "Cottle doesn't think so. He took some blood – said something about fetal cells in the blood, he said that my baby was fully human." Lynn reassured her quickly. Kara nods, closed her eyes, and leaned back.

A stern, soft voice surprised them, "May I ask what caused Captain Thrace's collapse?"

Kara opened one eye and watched the Doc pull the curtain back, allowing the President into the circle. She glanced curiously at the three women "Captain Thrace, Lieutenant Akan, Lieutenant Ras. And little Kasey of course."

"Madam President." They all murmured quietly.

She continued to smile serenely, obviously waiting for an answer. Cottle cleared his throat gingerly, "They are all pregnant. Lieutenant Akan is about 14 weeks, Lieutenant Ras is about 13 weeks, and Captain Thrace is about 12 weeks along."

The President blinked several times, apparently at a loss for words. "I was under the impression that these three women were in detention at that time."

Ava answered quickly, "That is correct Madam President."

The president paused again, seeming to collect herself. "Are they Cylon hybrids?"

Cottle shook his head. "Doubt it. I have only had a chance to test Akan, but from the fetal cells that I managed to detect, I can tell you that her child is fully human. Blood type O positive."

The President cocked an eyebrow, "Why would they do something like that?"

Kara frowned and closed her eyes, "I remember something I overheard, I don't think I was supposed to know."

Everyone looks at her expectantly, so she continues, "Well, they want to have babies, right? I think I heard one of them say that they were trying to figure out what they were doing wrong."

Lynn appeared to be studying her nails with deep concentration, "We were their lab rats, they were going to observe our pregnancies and figure out how to 'refine their procedures'."

She paused and took several deep breaths, "I heard them say something about raising our kids as Cylons, have the kids breed with a few of the models."

"The lady that looks like the lady we have told us. Boomer!" As the adults in the room turned their gazes on her, she beamed at having remembered.

The president knelt down to Kasey's level and asked in her most gentle voice, "Why did they take you Kasey? Do you remember?"

Kasey licked her lips, anxious. "They said that…that I was special. I had good jeans! Don't know why pants were special though…" The President smiled and ran her fingers through Kasey's blonde curls.

"Oh! And they wanted to see how I grew!" she said eagerly "… Kara? I go now, lunch time?"

The president gently guided the girl toward a Marine standing nearby, "Kasey, why don't you let this marine take you down to the mess?"

"Okay! Bye Kara!" Kara waved at her and focused her attention back to the group.

Once Kasey was gone, the President turned to Cottle and asked, "What about the fathers? Can you tell who the Cylons used to impregnate them?"

Cottle shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Ahem, um yes. I have the results from Lieutenant Akan. I ran them against our database, which is sadly lacking. For the most part it is filled with the dead that we have been able to autopsy." He paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "The reason I say this is apparently the Cylons managed to _acquire_ genetic material from a Lieutenant Matterson."

At the President's confused look Cottle continued, "He was a Viper pilot. And he never was on New Caprica, he died nearly a year before."

Rosalin cocked her eyebrow and her expression grew thoughtful. "It's been my experience that the Cylons seem to collect things that end up being useful later. I get the feeling that we might find that both Lieutenant Ras and Captain Thrace also have…_interesting_ men as fathers for their children."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Seriously - I am a broke grad student that eats spagettios just about every night. So don't sue me...there is nothing to get.)


	3. Chapter 3

Cottle stood in the Admiral's cramped office and by force of will kept from fidgeting. To say this was the last place he wanted to be, doing the last thing he wanted to do right now would be a fracking understatement. Laura, looking supremely calm and amused sat opposite the Admiral who looked…well it was hard to describe how he looked. Some combination of worried and ashamed would fit. The Major and Lt. Adama were present as well. The former looking annoyed and the latter looking…annoyed and confused.

_Ah well, like ripping off a bandage might as well try to enjoy this as much as humanly possible._ "Alright. For those of you who don't know, Captain Thrace, Lt. Ras, and Lt. Akan are pregnant. They did not get that way by choice. I am sure you all know that these three women were incarcerated during the occupation and, obviously, the Cylons decided to do some experimenting." He smiled sarcastically at each person, noting that the Admiral suddenly looked more ashamed than worried, Major Adama looked ill and Lt. Adama looked…_eh – you can never really read that one anyway_. The president he didn't really need to read, she seemed very amused by the whole situation.

He cleared his throat and continued, "So, as a precaution I did some testing on each of the women to make sure that they and their unborn children were healthy and normal. I am happy to report that they are. And fully human on top of all of that." Cottle flipped through the files he had in his hands, "I did some paternity testing, see if there were any matches in our database. Found all three."

Cottle looked at the group and they stared right back. _I ain't going to make it easy on you idiots. _

His strategy worked, "And? What did you find?" Major Adama asked.

_I think I might actually be enjoying this as much as Laura is_. "Well son, I can't tell you. Doctor-patient privilege you know."

He noticed that Bill seemed to have swallowed something sour and his voice sounded pinched when he ordered, "It is a matter of fleet security. I need to know if three of my pilots should be worried about…custody issues." _Oh if you only knew Admiral…_

He noticed Laura coughing lightly – _probably_ _laughing, damned woman_. "Very well Admiral. In the interest of 'fleet security'." He flipped open the top file, "Lieutenant Ava Ras. Carrying a male child. Healthy and developing normally. He was fathered by a Lt. Richt Baker, a deceased Pegasus Viper pilot, he died in the liberation of New Caprica."

He set the first file aside and opened the next, "Lieutenant Lynn Akan. Carrying another male child. Also healthy and developing normally. A Lieutenant James Matterson, deceased, fathered the child. Viper pilot, recruited from the fleet about 19 months ago. He died in his first major confrontation 16 months ago."

He glanced up and noticed that the only one who didn't look impatient was smirking at him. And it was obvious to anyone who looked at her that she was amused by the spectacle. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her, "Finally, Captain Thrace. Our favorite Viper pilot is carrying twin girls. Slightly underweight for gestational age, but that is to be expected in multiple births. Otherwise they are developing normally." He flipped through the file as if searching for something, "Ah yes. The father. Well it would seem that congratulations are in order Major Adama. You are going to be a father to two slightly underweight spawn of Stabuck."

He smiled as pleasantly as he could and waited for the reactions to begin. Lt. Adama didn't waste any time in digging into her husband, though it appeared to have little effect. The Major appeared to have lost all of his color. The Admiral was back to looking ashamed, though it was magnified now. Of course, Laura was not the least bit surprised, she had practically twisted his arm to see the results before this meeting.

Softly, she took control of the situation. "That's enough – Lieutenant control yourself." Instantly Lt Adama stopped screeching and looked to the President.

She waited until she had everyone's attention, "I can't say I didn't expect something along those lines. Viper pilots are heroes to the fleet. The Cylon's behavior on New Caprica indicated a change in strategy. A more long term, 'organic' approach to reproduction. Knowing Captain Thrace and Major Adama as I do, I would guess that the goal was to take well-known, well-loved Viper pilots, breed them, and raise the children to be amiable to the Cylon doctrine. It would be a coup to have these children, children of heroes, living with and loving Cylons."

_Huh, damned woman stole my show..._

Lt. Adama appeared to still be seething, "How did the Cylons do this?"

Laura responded, impatience creeping into her voice, "It has been my experience that the Cylons have a knack for collecting and keeping things they might find useful later. This is probably no different."

The Admiral had not added to the conversation. He sat, leaned back on the couch, rubbing his forehead. Cottle found it incredibly unnerving when he started to laugh. Not loudly, but noticeably enough that Lt. Adama stopped talking to stare at him. The younger Adama looked at him worriedly, "Dad…"

The Admiral waved still grinning – though humor was not evident, "I am fine. Just surprised is all. Not the news I expected when Dr. Cottle called this meeting." He shook his head, "Two miniature Starbucks running around my ship…that is a scary thought."

At his father's statement Cottle watched the Major lower his head to rest in his hands. He was back to appearing shell-shocked. Cottle had noticed that fate had a tendency of tying Lee Adama to Kara Thrace in the most unusual ways. He wouldn't be surprised if Major Adama was thinking the same Gods damned thing.

* * *

Lee sat in his father's office, listening to everyone around him. He wished they would shut the frack up. Dee was clinging to him and it was getting annoying, he needed a minute to process this. It was…huge.

He knew he looked distressed, and part of him was, but a substantially larger part – was _ecstatic_, beyond ecstatic. Kara Thrace, the woman that thrilled him and perplexed him, the woman he had loved since the day his brother had brought her home, was going to have his children. They would be tied, through the kids. As much as she might want to, she couldn't break that bond.

Dee was NOT going to deal with this well. Their marriage had become incredibly fragile since the destruction of Pegasus. It hadn't helped that when the final tally of survivors had been counted, Samuel Anders hadn't been on the list of survivors. Dee constantly hounded him about any time he spent in Kara's vicinity. He had taken to avoiding her completely or when that didn't work, acting like an ass to avoid the 20 questions when he walked into their quarters.

He finally lifted his head when he noticed there was a lull in conversation, "I would like to speak with Captain Thrace."

Lee watched as Cottle quirked an eyebrow in his direction, "I wouldn't Major. When I told the Captain the results of the paternity test she…made it clear that as far as she is concerned, her daughters have no living father. She requested that you and the Admiral refrain from approaching her outside of official military business."

Lee's mouth dropped open. Of all the reactions, this might have been one scenario came up with, but he thought it would be among the least likely. However, the more he thought about it, the less he could blame her. He had treated her like a frakkin pariah.

Lee looked toward his father to gauge his reaction to this news. His face was contorted in pain and loathing – self-directed. Dad had never told him what had happened in the rec room after he dismissed everyone. All he did know was Kara had stormed out of the hatch looking furious. The events blurred after that, but he did know that Kara had shaped up somewhat. Cut her hair and went into overdrive with work. His gut feeling told him that his dad had said or done something that were going to be hard for Kara to forgive.

Lee felt Dee relax by degrees as she listened to Kara's wishes. _She would like that. Doesn't matter that they are my kids too, that I might want to be part of their lives. _He sighed, life fracking sucked sometimes.

Lee was pulled from his thoughts when his father began talking – all traces of laughter gone, "Thank you Doctor. You are dismissed. As are you Major, Lieutenant. Tell the XO that he has the ship for the next two hours."

Dee nodded and stood. "Yes Sir."

"Major – take all three women off the flight rotation. Find them something to do." Dad gave him what he could only describe as the 'Dad look', "Not just your cast off paper work. And find them a separate bunk, something close to the life-station."

Lee stood and saluted, "Yes Sir."

He gave his son a significant look. "You WILL comply with the Captain's wishes. You have no rights to her children."

Lee cleared his throat, "Dad…"

The President interrupted him, "Major Adama – Colonial law is clear on this subject. If the child's mother is not married to the child's father she has every right to deny access to said child or in this case, children. You have no rights unless she chooses to give them to you. Now, as the Admiral said – you are dismissed."

* * *

Kara stood in the entrance to Lifestation in indecision. This was so fracking hard. She was about to chicken out and take off when a nurse noticed her and smile, "Captain Thrace, glad you stopped by. Dr. Cottle wanted to make sure you were keeping down the prenatal viatims he prescribed."

"Uh, yeah. I am." She glanced around nervously, "Do you know where the Doc is? I want to tell him personally."

The nurse smiled and nodded toward the cramped office the Cottle often retreated into to smoke. She approach slowly and stood in the doorway for a moment before speaking. "Hey Doc? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ah, yes. The worlds must have ended. Kara Thrace is in my office for an unscheduled appointment. What is on your mind Thrace?"

She looks at him and feels a tear slip down her face. She isn't sure why his comment hurt so much, but she isn't sure why half of the things she hears make her tear up. Twists her fingers together nervously. Thinking about how to go about asking for what she needs turns the waterworks up to full blast and she wipes at her face furiously. "I…I drank when I got back from New Caprica, a lot. I know what that can do. I need to know if I hurt them."

She watched as Cottle stamped out the cigarette in his hand and leaned back in his chair, "Well Captain, I'm not going to lie. It is possible that your twins will have a serious mental disorder…."

Her hands tightened at his answer, her shoulders began to shake as he continued, "And they may have physical deformities. However, it is entirely possible that nothing is wrong. It depends."

He paused again and seemed to be searching for something. She sniffed and inhaled deeply, trying to regain control of herself. "There is a test we could do now that you have reached 13 weeks. It measures brain growth; the test would give us an idea if there has been any insult to the brain. And I should be able to detect any physical deformities with an ultrasound."

She clenched her jaw to prevent more tears and begged, "Please, could you do it now?"

He nodded at her and called for the nurse to prepare a bed and gather the materials for the test.

* * *

"How long have they been fighting?"

Helo glances at Hotdog, then at the clock on the wall, "Going on two hours now."

"Anyone noticed they fought yesterday and a few days before that? What is it about this time?"

"I'll give you two guesses. But you only need one." Helo shrugs.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "You are forgetting who you are talking to, Karl." Snickers went through the rec room at the use of his given name and Sharon glared, "They are fighting about the same thing that they have been fighting about for the last two weeks. Starbuck's kids. Apollo heard Starbuck visited the Doc for an unscheduled appointment and wanted to know why. I told him." She shrugged.

Hotdog frowned, "Anything wrong with the little Bucks?"

From her rack, Racetrack spoke to the room without turning over, "Well, no one told me straight out – But Starbuck was practically floating out of the lifestation with a big fat Starbuck smile on her face…"

Sharon quirked an eyebrow at the woman, "You know, you could probably just ask and you would get an actual answer.

Maggie grinned at her, "More fun this way."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I asked Cottle, everything is fine."

Suddenly Dee's voice rose high enough for them to catch a few words "Lee, she wants nothing to do with you – you can't have her children. I am your wife, not that waste of air! I want to have children _with you_!"

The rec room went completely silent and everyone eyed the CAG's office door - no one wanted to miss Apollo's reply. Unfortunately he either didn't reply or was whispering.

"Smart man." Kat muttered under her breath. She and Starbuck may not always get along but Kara had a bit of a rough time. No one knew until the whole pregnant thing came out what Starbuck had been dealing with. Beyond that, Starbuck's kids hadn't done anything wrong, no need to punish them.

Everyone tried to look either busy or innocent as Dee stormed out of the pilot's lounge. No one really succeeded but Dee was way too angry to notice. No one had anything to say so the rec room stayed silent. Apollo, looking tired and determined but not angry, walked in.

Apollo cleared his throat, "Edmunson, I hear you know a priest over on the Greenleaf."

Kat tilted her head and Maggie leaned out of her bunk, "Sure, should I make a call?"

"I would consider it a favor."

Maggie grinned, "No sir, I will do this for _free_…Sir? What services will my friend need to perform?"

Lee gave the whole room an exasperated look, "If you need to ask you are as dumb as Costanza."

Apollo left, not closing the hatch tightly. No one had begun speaking again. Finally, Hotdog laid his head on a table and muttered, "Thank the Gods!"

* * *

The three women couldn't sleep, so they were laying in a renovated bunk room. The beds were slightly softer than other bunks and it was a little warmer than the rest of the ship. Best of all it had its _own shower_. In Ava's humble opinion, it was frakkin paradise.

The only thing that would make it better…

"Strawberries." Lynn suggested. _Okay, maybe not paradise although close. _

Ava couldn't help what popped out of her mouth, "Pineapple." _Frak, now I am hungry_.

Kara laughed at them, "Your both nuts, chocolate all the way!"

Muffled under Lynn's blanket came "Chocolate covered pineapple."

All three of them groan. Ava whined sadly, "Stop it, stop it right now. I'm starving and I don't think I am going to be able to stomach what we _do_ have now."

* * *

"…deployment of the virus was unsuccessful. All the Cylon prisoners died before we were in range." Adama finished his report, careful to keep his face neutral.

"Hmm, really?" Laura was really an expressive woman. She could express enough anger in two words to make him want to cringe. But, the Gods were merciful and granted him the ability to disguise that urge.

He made sure to look her in the eye and reply firmly, "Yes Ma'am. It was an accident, we are investigating, but it looks like we will never know what happened for sure."

"Hmmm, how convenient. I don't suppose you are going to let me launch my own investigation into this mysterious event?" She asked in a casual tone. _Well casual if you hadn't dealt with her before._

"I wouldn't recommend it Ma'am. What's done is done and so on."

Rosalin quirked an eyebrow and seemed to search his eyes for an answer. She seemed to reach a decision and quickly moved on. He loved that about her. She would find a way to get back at him for this, but she knew when to withdraw from a battle.

She continued in a business like tone, "Let's move on, how are we on supplies?"

At this change in subject, he grunted in frustration, rubbed his forehead, and leaned back in his chair. "Galatica's food stores are getting low again."

She nodded, "Food is scares everywhere in the fleet. Any reports on new sources?"

"None. We have entered a very desolate area of space. Galatica has been sending out Raptors and shuttles on recon missions almost continually for the last three days."

"I am sure they know this, but do try to remind them that their service is appreciated. It will be even more appreciated if they find us a good source of food." She pauses, riffling through the paperwork on her desk, "I believe that is everything official."

He stood, nodding to her, "If that is everything I need to get back."

"One thing Admiral, how is the pregnant trio?"

"You would know better than I would Madam President." He replied stiffly. He couldn't help a stab of jealousy. He knew that Roslin had attended one of Kara's regular appointments, it gnawed at him.

She seemed to be sizing him up for a moment, "Would you like to read the file on the Captain?"

His hand itched, wanting to grab the file and read everything. But he didn't make it this far without some semblance of a strategy for getting what he wants. He shook his head. "No, it would be unethical. I am surprised you are offering."

A small smile appeared on her face, "As a member of your crew the Captain's condition is under your purview. If we go by the letter of the law, you have a right to see her medical file." Her smile widened, "A small loophole I found, but unfortuneatly you cannot share any of this with Major Adama. Sorry, I checked."

It was tempting, but he suddenly remembered something. Kara had smiled at him yesterday in CIC. Nothing huge, but it was a smile directed at him. A huge improvement over their previous interactions.

He shook his head again, "I have a feeling that Captain Thrace will come around and I don't want to have this hanging over my head waiting to come back and bite me in the ass."

She laughed quietly, "You know her so well."

* * *

AN: Yes, I know that there isn't really a test to find out how the brain is developing in the womb - but I figure that if a civilization can fly in space and have technology like FTL drives, that they could figure out how to do such a test.

Also, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. You made my days...


	4. Chapter 4

Kara is in a viper doing maintenance on some of the cockpit controls. Tedious and boring work, but she takes anything that will get her into Vipers again. At times, she hated maintenance shifts more than paperwork because she has to be around the machines she loves so much.

"All done Chief" She calls as she maneuvers her large belly out of the plane. No small achievement being as big as she is.

"Hey Captain, let me help!" Some eagar deck hand hurries toward her. "Thanks, but I got it."

He ignores her and grabs hold of her hand. Still not used to the shift in her balance she tries to yank her hand away from him, but he holds on accidentally over compensating and pulling on her arm. Kara manages to turn to land on her side. She feels something pop in her wrist.

"WHAT THE FRAK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

"S…s…sorry!" The Chief runs over and shoos the deckhand away quickly, before Starbuck can get up and punches him…he wouldn't put it pass her, even pregnant. "Call the Life-station _now_!"

"Frakking idiot!" Her eyes start watering and she is starting to panic. What if something happened to the girls? She takes and deep breath. _No, don't panic…panicking will make it worse. _

* * *

Lee walks behind the president and his father, not really paying attention to what they are talking about. He was thinking about his impending divorce. It was going to happen. He had delivered the papers to Dee earlier…that was one unhappy woman. Frakkin pissed would be a good way to describe it. 

He couldn't bring himself to care. He may never get to be with Kara, but their children meant more to him than one hundred Dees. He wasn't going to let her frak that up for him. _Haven't tried talking to Kara outside of duty for a while. Maybe I should try. _

An odd sound pulls him from his thoughts and he glances up. As he looks up, he sees Lt. Ras and Akan slide into view. This was incredibly strange and funny sight because they were both around 5 ½ months along…and you could tell. They grab a hold of the wall to keep from falling, regain their balance, and then pretend that neither Lee, his father, nor the president were there. _Don't you dare laugh…laughing at pregnant woman will get you slapped. _

Lynn looks nervous; she glances everywhere but at the three curious people in the corridor and doesn't seem to be able to say anything. Ana rolls her eyes and looks impatiently at Lynn.

Lee sees his father start to say something when finally Lynn clears her throat and says loudly, "Yeah, so like I was trying to tell you earlier, Kara was doing some maintenance in the cockpit of a Viper. Some idiot _accidentally_ pushed her out." She pauses and fidgets.

Lee stiffens and is about to go tearing into the life-station, but his father catches his arm before he can spring. Lee can see that his father is equally worried and stiff. He notices that Ana is tapping her foot, seemingly waiting for Lynn to continue; when she doesn't Ana pinches Lynn on the arm.

"Oww!" Lynn glares, "Anyway, she sprained her wrist. But other than that she is _totally fine_. No other problems." With that, Lynn smacks Ana in the head and stomps off toward the quarters that the three women share.

Lee thinks he hears president giggle quietly but he must be wrong. Looking at her face, she seems completely serene.

Ana turns and with an exaggerated look of surprise says "Oh, hello Admiral, Major, Madam President. Didn't see you there." she walks sedately past them, saying nothing more.

William, much more calm now that he knows Kara is alright, shakes his head, "No offense Madam President, but as long as I live, I will never understand women…"

* * *

"Madame President, Admiral, Colonel, Major. It is good to see you all. Admiral I have the paper work you asked Captain Thrace to get together." Lynn hands a large envelope to him and another to Lee. 

Lee raises his eyebrows, "Starbuck doesn't owe me any paperwork today."

He watches her and he notices that she is trying to suppress a smile. She then shrugs, "I don't know sir maybe the Captain wanted to get a jump on it."

She looks at his father for permission to leave. "Dismissed Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir." She nods to everyone and leaves quietly.

Lee looks at the door, perplexed. "Dad is it just me or are the three of them acting odd…I mean more than usual? I mean, Kara doing _paperwork_, early?"

Adama shrugs, "They are pregnant, didnt you hear Cottle? Hormones and all that. Besides, what is it they say about gift horses Saul?"

"Don't know, something about lookin them in the mouth."

Lee shrugs it off and puts the envelope to the side.

Rosalin struggles not to roll her eyes, _a president never rolls her eyes at official meetings_ – _but Gods_ _men were oblivious sometimes_. She thought perhaps that Lee would get it once he noticed that Lt. Akan was trying not to smile, but apparently, she overestimated him.

After Saul leaves for his shift in CIC she clears her throat. "Did Captain Thrace give you anything interesting?" Both men gave her that look. That look men give women when they think they are going loopy. She ignores it and looks at the men expectantly.

Again, she has to struggle not to roll her eyes, just waited. She saw father and son glance at each other and reluctantly open their envelopes. She watches as they both flip through the paperwork and nearly laughs aloud when she sees Lee freeze. The look on his face is truly priceless. _Hmm, wonder what Captain Thrace put in there anyway. _Bill quickly finds whatever the Captain sent him as well. She watches as he takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. Neither of them can seem to look away from the slips of paper.

She smiles and takes herself quietly out of the room.

Lee just sits there staring at the small piece of paper. There on that tiny piece of paper is a grainy, dark, and unfocused picture of his girls. Kara had sent him her latest sonogram.

* * *

Kara is lying back on her bed, dressed and ready for her daily exercise. "I want to ask them to be there for my next appointment, but I don't know how to approach either of them. It's too hard." 

"Of course it's hard…if it wasn't hard it wouldn't be worth it." Ana calls over her shoulder.

Kara snickers, "That has to be right, my mother always said the opposite. By the way, do either of you want to go with me to the gym?"

"Don't change the subject Kara, you are being a baby. You're avoiding both Adama men." Lynn declares.

She looks highly insulted, "I am not! I sent them the sonogram didn't I?

Lynn rolls her eyes and is about to let out a tirade, when Ana says calmly "No, that was you avoiding the both of them. You gave them a little something, but by having Lynn deliver the sonogram you have sent them both the message that they are still not allowed near you outside of duty."

"I don't know how to approach them. I don't want to frak it up."

"First, why do you always think _you're_ going to frak it up? And second, why does it have to be both of them at once?" Ana asks.

"I ALWAYS frak things up! I frakked up something that could have been amazing in my life with Lee…"

Lynn interrupts, "And if you hadn't frakked it up, you wouldn't have the little Adamas growing inside you."

Kara looks startled, then guilty. Ana sighs loudly "Wishing that things had gone differently with Lee doesn't mean you don't want and love your daughters."

"But I…"

Lynn resists rolling her eyes. "Anyway – back to the other question at hand – why do you have to approach both of them at once?"

"Wouldn't it be…wrong to not get them both involved at the same time?"

Lynn rolls her eyes again, "Uhhh, no. Start with what is easiest. And we all know that for you, dealing with the Admiral will be soooo much easier than dealing with Apollo."

Ana continues, "Kara, to him you are a daughter; he _kicked_ his _pregnant daughter_ **_out of a chair_** and told her he didn't want her, but had no other choice because he was short of pilots. He must be terrified that he has alienated you forever. Can you imagine feeling that? "

"Yes." She whispers. Both women look at each other then maneuver awkwardly toward her. Once they manage to lower themselves to her bunk, they each hold one of her hands.

Ana squeezes her hand lightly, "You aren't like her. You love the Baby Bucks too much."

"How do you know?" she asks in a small voice. "I doubt my mother thought she would end up doing the things she did to me. It terrifies me. I get the shakes when I think that I may hurt my girls the way she hurt me."

Lynn nods, "THERE, right there – you are different than your mother. You are afraid of what you might do."

Kara tries to say something more but both women shush her, "KARA – look at yourself in the mirror. Look yourself in the eye and think about what I just said. Your fear proves that you _are not_ your mother."

Kara sniffs quietly and nods.

Ana contemplates Kara carefully, "Is that all that is bothering you?"

Kara looks at Ana startled. "What the frak are you talking about?"

"You feel guilty about this fiasco with the Adama men and you're worried about being like your mother, but it isn't what is eating at you."

Lynn cocks her eyebrow, "Oh, do tell Kara."

Kara shifts uncomfortably and remains silent. Ana pushes, "You think that if you were given a second chance, you would stay with Lee, hurt not just Sam, but Dee."

Lynn mumbles "Who deserves it."

Ana glares at Lynn for her interruption, "And you feel guilty because you think that that makes you a bad mother…you think that equates not wanting your Baby Bucks."

Kara snorts, "I hate that nickname." Both women just look at her and wait. Kara sighs and says quietly, "Yes, I feel guilty. I feel guilty that I am enjoying being a Cylon science experiment, I feel guilty that I have ruined Lee's marriage."

"I hate to point out the obvious," Ana and Kara just look at her sarcastically but she it, "but Apollo was thinking about ending his marriage before he found out you were pregnant. You were just the catalyst that caused it to happen sooner rather than later."

Ana rolls her eyes, "AAANYway. Go to the Admiral first. As I said earlier he will be easier for you to deal with. AND he works out at the same time you do…" Ana manages to wiggle back onto her feet without assistance, then grabs one of Kara's hands and yanks her onto her feet.

"Since when?"

Ana pulls a modified jumpsuit over her belly quickly and replies, "Since I told him when you work out."

Kara jerks in suprise. "What?!"

Lynn starts pushing Kara toward the hatch, "Go! Go work out and try to have a civil conversation with _your father_! And maybe stop being such a baby and invite him to your next appointment with Cottle."

As Lynn closes the door Ana calls out, "Oh, and if you hate the nickname so much then you better figure out what you are going to name those girls soon…otherwise they are going to be stuck with Baby Bucks for the rest of their lives."


	5. Chapter 5

This will probably be the last chapter I post before Christmas (but who knows...maybe I will sneak away and hide in a close with a laptop - family can get annoying in large doses) I will try to post after Christmas but I am not promising anything before January 8th.

So Happy (insert preferred holiday) everyone!!!

* * *

Kara glares at the hatch door and tries to figure out what to do. She mumbles quietly "Gods damned women, this is why I stick to guy friends…"

"Now I have seen everything, Starbuck – talking to herself." Kara whips around nearly tripping and falls back against the wall behind her, expecting to see Lee glaring. Instead, his eyes are…gentle. Moreover, there is no mockery in his voice.

"Uh hi Lee…I mean Major. I was just…" Lee nearly laughs out loud he had never seen Kara nervous before, _she called me Lee…_

"You don't have to explain. I talk to myself sometimes too." He grins. Kara is puzzled. _What did I say?_

Kara clears her throat, "Yes sir, I was just heading to the gym. To exercise."

Lee just continues to smile and nods. "Mind if I walk with you?"

She clears her throat again, "No sir." She tries to stay as close to the wall as possible.

He motions for her to walk beside him and they set off toward the gym. As they pass through the halls, many of the crew call out or wave. A few come up to Kara and touch her enlarged stomach before moving on.

"Does that bother you?" he asks.

She looks confused for a moment. "What? The belly thing?"

He nods. He notices that she is beginning to calm down around him. _Well, at least she isn't hugging the wall anymore. Doesn't matter, I will take what I can get at this point._

She doesn't really look at him and shrugs, "You get used to it…for some reason everyone thinks that a pregnant belly is public domain. It happens to Lynn and Ana all the time."

"Uh...um…Kara, would you mind if I…" He motions toward her swollen belly. She is about to nod when she glances down the hallway and sees…

"Hello Lee…Captain." Dee interrupts. She sneers at Kara, then turns to glare at Lee. "I need to speak with you…alone."

He grits his teeth, "I don't think we have anything more to say to each other Dualla."

She sneers, "Well I do. So if I may have a word _alone_ with _my_ husband?"

"No, Kara…"

"I was just leaving anyway. You are welcome to him." Kara half waddles, half jogs down the corridor and disappears around the corner.

Lee is furious. _Gods damn DEE! Kara was almost friendly…_"What the frak do you need that is so important?"

"I am your wife! We need to talk about this…insane divorce. Lee, you know I love you, why can't we…"

"Get this through your skull, I signed the papers. While this may take longer because you are delusional and won't sign them our divorce is going to happen."

"This is her fault isn't it? As soon as she summons, you go running!"

Lee's whole body goes stiff and his eyes freeze. His voice is cold and hard, "Kara did not ask for any of what has happened to her. She was a victim of the Cylon's insane desire to be human. She did not choose to have her body used against her. She isn't the reason for our divorce. You are. I don't love you, I am not sure I ever have and I am sick of pretending."

He glares, "Moreover, Kara and I are anything but romantically involved. At this point, we are barely friends. I told you this last time – those girls are _mine too _and I am not going to let you screw up the chance I may have of being part of their lives."

He pauses gives her another hard look, then continues, "We are done, don't come around me anymore. And don't bother Kara, Lynn, or Ana anymore."

With that, he turns and walks in the opposite direction and doesn't look back. Dee is left fuming in the corridor.

* * *

Kara approaches Julia and Casey, "Ready for the gym you little monster?" 

"Not a monster! A Casey!" Casey shouts at the top of her lungs.

Julia grins, "You know, you don't have to take her as often as you do – I know she wears you out. Gods by the time I was 6 months…I swear I slept about 14 hours a day."

"It's good practice. And isn't like I actually do anything tough most days. Besides, I won't get to spend as much time with her once you two get cleared for another ship."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, right – that isn't going to happen anytime soon."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Are you sure it will be alright for her to mess around in the gym with me?"

"Yes, let her play – she has been going on about how she wants to hit the punching bag like you did. Go ahead and let her."

"If you're sure?"

"Positive, just wrap her hands. Don't worry – kids aren't nearly as delicate as most non-parents think they are." She winks. Casey is practically climbing the walls with excitement. Her mother grabs her and kisses her, "Be good for Kara!"

"Bye mama!" Casey waves then takes off toward the gym.

"By the way Kara, have you thought up some names yet?"

"Oh for frakk sake, not you too!"

Casey's mother just laughs and walks toward her (hopefully) temporary home.

* * *

Kara enters the gym and leans back against the wall while glancing around. _Don't see the Old Man anywhere…Maybe he won't show. No, no, no! I'm not going to chicken out! _

"Come on, I wanna use the punching bag!"

"Hang on Casey, let me wrap your hands…don't want to get scraps on your knuckles do ya?" She ruffles Casey's blonde hair. Once Casey is occupied 'punching' the bag Kara turns and tries to figure out what she wants to work on today.

She takes a deep breath and walks toward a treadmill. Her workouts take so much longer these days. Doc Cottle had spies everywhere it seemed. He always knew when she did the things he told her not to. _No more running – at most stay to a jog. And ease up on the weight training. More reps, less weight. _Yeah, that takes for frakkin ever!

Not that she didn't have time…all she did were maintenance shifts and the occasional bit of CAP scheduling for Lee. And of course, she took her obligatory shifts in CIC. She sets her pace to walk and rolls her eyes. _That is not awkward…at all!_ At times she could practically feel Dee glaring at her back. She always tried to trade either Lynn or Ana for other duties.

"Captain." Kara nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears the Admiral in front of her. _How did I not notice him coming in?_

She clears her throat, "Admiral." She glances nervously around the gym trying to figure out what to say. _Oh frakk, the awkward silence. Come on Kara, you can think of something!_

"Kara! Watch me!"

His eyebrows rise in surprise. "Is that…wise?"

Defensively, "I asked her mom before I brought her here. It makes her feel grown up."

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to insult you."

They both fall silent again. Each goes about their routines, watching Casey mess around. Kara keeps trying to figure out how to start a conversation. Too bad there was no weather on Galactica.

"You didn't insult me. I over reacted." _Oh wow, did that just come out of my mouth?_

She sees the Admiral smile a little and feels good. She hasn't frakked up yet. _Amazing_.

He watches as Kara fidgets with the controls of the treadmill. _Now that is worrisome. Kara, nervous. _"How are you Kara?"

The personal address startled her. He hadn't called her by her given name since before she left for New Caprica. She clears her throat nervously, "It has been…it's kinda hard to describe." Kara curses herself silently, _why is this so frakkin hard?_

The Admiral doesn't seem to be able to find anything to say either. He is quiet for a few minutes then randomly announces, "You can tell Julia Prynne that her request for transfer has been approved."

Kara looks at him curiously. "That was fast."

He seems to shrug, "Not really. They have been on the list for…

"Not that long, Sir" she interrupts. "But I will tell her. She will be grateful."

They both fall silent again. Casey seems to have tired herself out. She is practically falling asleep slumped against the far wall. Kara decides that she needs to get Casey back to her mom.

She starts preparing to leave when she hears the Admiral say, "I wanted to thank you. The sonogram…it means a lot."

Kara shuts her eyes tightly. _Gods damn it, I can't just invite him not after Lee approached me – I have to let both of them come…_She opens her eyes again to see him picking Casey up and getting her ready to go. She hears Casey mutter quietly, "Kara tell that you're going to the Doc with her?" Kara blinks several times and watches his face.

He looks stunned. He glances up at Kara and looks almost...hopeful.

Kara clears her throat several times - _well that takes care of leading up to it I suppose_, "Sir, my next check up with Cottle is tomorrow. I would like it if you and Lee would be there."

He seems unable to speak for a minute, then in a voice she had never heard before replies, "Of course."

Her eyes begin to water. _I didn't frak up…_She is happily unwrapping Casey's hands when suddenly she realizes something, _well frak, now I have to talk to Lee._

* * *

By the way - I have discovered an addiction to reviews and encourage everyone to do so... :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey look! I updated before January 8th!! I will be out of town for the next 4 days so there won't be a Chapter 7 until _at least_ January 2nd.

* * *

"Have you seen the Major?" Kara is nervously searching for Lee. But the Gods' damned man doesn't stay put for more than 10 minutes - she is getting tired of it. Casey, revived from her short nap in the gym decided that she was going to help in the search.

Cally turns and smiles at Kara and Casey. "He was hear about an hour ago. I think he has a shift in CIC now."

"Frak." She couldn't go and talk to him about this there.

"Frak!" Casey imitated loudly. Kara turns wide eyes toward Casey and looks at Cally in a panic.

Cally sees that she is about to say something else, "If it starts with an F don't say it – you will make it worse." She grins at the Captain as Kara closes her mouth.

"A kid her age remembers everything they hear and more than likely they repeat it. Might want to cut down on the profanities while she is around." Cally winks and heads back to the Viper she had been working on.

"Frak!" Kara groans as Casey repeats the word.

"Casey? Do you want you mom to kill me?" She shakes her head. "Then you can't say that word…until your 19."

Casey frowns, "You say it! Why cant I?"

"Because I am older than 19." Casey still pouts but doesn't repeat the word. "Now, what should we do for the next three hours while we wait for Major Adama to get out of CIC? Maybe a nap?" She asks hopefully.

"NO! Don't need nap!" Casey shouts.

Kara rolls her eyes. "Can I take a nap and you watch me?" Casey seems to think this over then nods.

Kara grins and leads Casey back to her quarters. Once there she picks up Casey and lays them both down on her bed. Casey protests, "No nap!"

"You don't have to but you said you would watch me. How can you watch me if you aren't in bed with me?" Casey looks at her suspiciously but nods. Kara closes her eyes and relaxes on the bed. A few minutes later she feels Casey pat her stomach where the girls are kicking and lay down.

Kara smiles slightly and wraps her arm around her. After a few more minutes she feels Casey drop off into sleep. Kara sighs, does her best to ignore the ache in her back, and falls asleep.

* * *

"Hey Major!" Cally calls as she is leaving the flight deck.

"Specialist." He said absently. Damn paperwork.

"Starbuck was looking for you earlier. I think she was heading toward her quarters with Casey."

He stops short and drops a folder off the top of the pile. "What?"

Cally tries not to smirk and rolls her eyes. "Captain Thrace was looking for you. And from what I hear, she has been looking for you all day."

"Frak." He murmurs. Of course she would be, today of all frakkin days. "Thanks Cally!"

He walks quickly toward the three women's quarters. As he rounds a corner he sees something odd, though he shouldn't be surprised – it's Kara after all. She is doing a wall sit, with her back flat against the wall. Casey is tugging on one of her arms, apparently trying to help her up.

Kara glances up and sees him. He watches as she blushes. Blushes! "Hey Starbuck, heard you were looking for me."

"Yeah, but I needed a nap and Casey graciously agreed to watch me."

"Watch you?" He sees her nod and sees Casey grimace. "So…what are you doing now?"

She looks up at the ceiling before again looking at him, "Uh…that is kinda hard to explain."

Now he is trying not to laugh, "Try me."

She blushes again. "Its one of the few truly comfortable positions that I can be in for my back. The problem is that now I am the size of a Raptor I got stuck. And though she is trying her hardest, Casey isn't going to be able to help me out." She looks at him expectantly.

He sees her roll her eyes when he says nothing, "Lee? Would fra…please get over here and help me up?" Now he blushes. He comes over and manages to get her standing again without dropping too many files.

"You're not the size of a Raptor." Both females look at him as if he has lost his mind. _Maybe I have_. Casey hands him the files that he has drops. "You're not, you look great."

"Right, whatever." She winces as her back starts to ache again. "Fra" she glances down at Casey who is watching her intently, "Uh, crap…" She rubs her lower back absently while trying to figure out how she is going to ask him without sounding like a frakkin idiot.

"Cally said you were looking for me."

She hesitates, "Yeah, I had a question." Kara goes silent again and fidgets with the zipper on her jumpsuit.

Lee watches her curiously. _Never seen her like this before…wish she would let me help her out. _"Your question?"

Kara clears her throat, "I have an appointment with Doc Cottle tomorrow."

"She wants you to go with her!" Casey says excitedly. Lee looks down at her and can't help but smile. _Well that was easier that I thought it would be. _

Lee looks back at Kara. She nods, "Yeah I wanted to let you know that you could be there…if you wanted to."

He nods eagerly, "Definitely. I will be there."

Kara grins sheepishly, "Well I have to get this little brat back to her mom." Casey mumbles something along the lines of _'not a brat'. _

Lee smiles, "Need an escort?"

"Yes!" Casey shouts then starts running toward the flight deck.

"My office is on the way, I just need to drop these off."

"Alright. Casey! Get back here." All three of them walk quietly to the CAG's office. Once there, Lee haphazardly throws his files on the desk then rushes back out.

Casey giggles, "You move fast."

"Thanks…I think."

Once they reach the converted cargo bay Casey hugs Kara's leg and runs to her mother. With Casey gone Lee begins to feel uncomfortable again. _Why is talking to this woman always so frakkin hard?_

Together they head back toward Lee's office in silence. Finally, Lee reaches out to touch her arm. "Why now Kara?"

She looks up at him and shrugs, "I couldn't before now. And don't ask me why. I have no frakkin idea."

"Fair enough." He watches her rub her stomach absently, "Everything alright?"

She looks down at her hand and smiles, "Oh, they are just kicking." Nervously, she holds out her hand and guides his to where the girls are moving. "They are always lively about now. I think they know I'm going to the flight deck."

Lee nods and presses his hand more firmly to the spot. His voice is rough when he says, "Thank you."

* * *

Kara hugs Casey tightly. "You be good for your Mom, got me?"

Casey nods and smiles. She hugs Kara tightly, kisses and whispers to her expanding stomach. She picks up the sack Kara had given her to hold all her things. "Will ya visit?" Casey asks.

"First chance I get short stack." Kara tugs on her hair lightly. Casey runs toward the shuttle that will take her to her new home.

"I can't thank you enough; we would never have been able to get that room without you." Julia says.

Kara shrugs. "The Adriatic isn't much better than the Galactica, but you will get some privacy at least."

Julia raises her eyebrows, "Kara, it's a _private room._ As in it's just me and Casey. Don't tell me that you didn't give up a great deal to get us that. Oh, by the way – how did you appointment go yesterday?"

Kara shrugs. "Really well, not nearly as awkward as I thought it would be with two men there. And I really don't know what you are talking about, I had nothing to do with your transfer. Better hurry though, going to miss your shuttle."

The Admiral walks up behind Kara as she watches Casey and her mother get onto the transport. "I want to thank you Admiral, they would never have been able to get that room without you." Kara rubs her lower back absently.

"It was nothing." He pauses, "Back still bothering you?"

She puts both hands on her back and stretches. "Yes sir. Nothing seems to help."

"You shouldn't be doing so much, Captain."

Kara grins, "If I don't do anything I may go insane and shoot someone."

* * *

Ana huffs down the hallway, "Hey Sharon!"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" She replies, amused.

Ana rolls her eyes, "Whatever, anyway – I need a favor. I am going to be going around to several different ships today. I have been assigned to figure out how much food we have left in the fleet. So is Lynn…and Lee is out on a CAP double shift, and the Admiral is going to be in a meeting with the President on Colonial One….

"And?"

"And…could you, you know – keep an eye on Kara? But not like you are keeping an eye on her?"

"Thought Starbuck could take care of herself."

"Yeah, well Starbuck could take care of herself…if it was just Starbuck." Ana pauses, then continues "I don't want to leave her alone. Dee…I am worried about what Dee may do if she realizes that Kara will be completely alone today."

She contemplates Sharon, then adds, "Besides you two have a few things to work out."

"Like what?"

She rolls her eyes again, "Guess…"

"New Caprica?"

"Ding Ding! Have you had any deep conversations with Kara lately? Have you had _any_ conversations with Kara lately?"

"No, not really."

"Not at all, which is back tracking from before New Caprica – you two were getting closer – she had even visited you a few times."

Sharon cocks her eyebrow in annoyance, "What do you three do? Just sit there and talk about everything in each other's lives?"

"Yes, actually. Kara has many things to talk about. Not that anyone has bothered to ask before Lynn and I."

"Hey, its not my fault that you three look at me and see someone else. I don't do that to every male I come in contact with." Sharon retorts irritated.

Ana cocks an eyebrow at Sharon, "It's different."

She snorts, "Right, whatever" disgusted she begins to turn, but is stopped by Ana grabbing her arm.

"It's different. You still wake up at night from nightmares sometimes, don't you? And what is the first thing you do when you feel a man in bed with you?"

Sharon glares and remains silent. "You panic, and I would bet that for a moment, you think that Helo, the man you know and love, is that disgusting waste of flesh that tried to rape you. Now, imagine if Helo looked like your would be rapist. That is what it is like for us. We see you everyday, just like we saw them everyday – holding us down, strapping us in and using our bodies against us – using our children against us. _That_ _is different._"

Ana takes a deep breath, "We are trying to get passed it, because we got our babies out of it and I wouldn't trade Warren for all the peace in the universe. But Kara needs more than just me, Lynn, and the Adama men. She needs her old friends back. So for Gods' sake, go talk to her while we are gone…"

Ana leaves before Sharon has a chance to respond. Sharon stares at the hallway where Ana disappeared down thoughtfully.

* * *

And don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

This one is a little short - but Chp 8 should be a bit longer.

Review, review, review!!

* * *

Sharon stands at the open hatch for a few minutes before she says anything, "Hey Starbuck. How are the Baby Bucks?" 

Kara rolls her eyes then contemplates Sharon, "Two questions. One: Why are you talking to me when you have been avoiding me like a pariah for the last 6 ½ months. And two: If I tell you the names Lee and I have come up with will you _please_ stop calling them that?"

Sharon is surprised to say the least. _You shouldn't be…Starbuck is never one to mince words._ "I thought it was time we talked." After saying that she goes silent.

Kara glances up at her again and shrugs. "So talk."

"Why do you hate me?"

She stares at Sharon for a few minutes without answering. Then she finally says, "I don't hate you. You just have an uncanny resemblance to several Cylons that I _do_ hate."

Sharon blows out a breath. "Okay, so why have you been avoiding me?"

Kara looks at Sharon as if she is an interesting piece of art, her head is tilted slightly and she is smiling. "I think you have it backwards Agathon. Last time I checked we see each other everyday and _you_ are the one avoiding _me_."

Sharon is about to respond but Kara continues, "You shouldn't feel guilty. I don't blame you and deep down neither do Ana or Lynn. They just didn't have the benefit of knowing you before hand." Kara shrugs and goes back to the paperwork she had been doing.

Sharon opens and closes her mouth several times. _I finally, truly understand the meaning of blindsided. Did she say benefit? As in it was a benefit of knowing me? _"I haven't been avoiding you…exactly."

Kara snorts, "You and just about every other pilot on Galatica." She shrugs, "Don't worry about it. I understand."

Sharon blinks several times, "Good, so explain it to me."

Kara grins, "Well for the most part its this: I was a Cylon breeding experiment, keep captive for a little over four months. And now everyone thinks I am damaged." She pauses thoughtfully, "Maybe at first I was. But it's been easier with the Admiral, Ana, Lee, and Lynn around."

"So…your happy that you were a Cylon breeding experiment?"

Kara looks at Sharon in amazment. "Frak no. This whole situation isn't fair to anyone. Especially Lee." She pauses again to contemplate Sharon, "I don't know how much I want to tell you of my time there but suffice it to say that the process was…less than pleasant."

Kara writes something down and says, "I'm not happy that I was one of your people's playthings. I'm happy that I have my girls though."

Sharon flushes, "Kara, I am truly sorry…" Kara cocks her eyebrow at Sharon but she continues, "I knew that they thought you were special, that you had a destiny. I should have known they would think it was in this capacity." She motions to Kara's stomach.

"Sharon?" Kara waits until she looks up, "I don't blame you. At all. If I occasionally have to make sure you're not at my back try not to take offense. I still have nightmares."

Sharon nods, thinking of her conversation with Ana yesterday. "I understand, perfectly."

Kara glances at the hatch again and sees Helo and Lee…Apollo watching them. Rolling her eyes, she pokes Sharon, and motions toward the door. She whispers quietly, "Gods damned men say _we_ are nosy!"

Sharon giggles and nods, "I know what you mean. So, now that I have answered question number one, let me answer number two, yes, if you tell me their names I will stop using Baby Bucks…and win quite a bit of stuff in the betting pool. And when did you and Lee talk about names?"

Kara purses her lips and looks vaguely annoyed. "When he finished with his CAP patrol yesterday. He kind of ambushed me."

_"Kara."_

_Hearing the gentle voice behind her made her jump, "Gods Lee! Trying to give me a frakkin heart attack?"_

_He grinned trying to look repentant, "Sorry, thought we could talk."_

_"Oh yeah, you look sorry." She glares at him for a few more seconds before she laughs. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"_

_"Oh, just about anything at this point." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Have you started picking names?"_

_Kara blushed. "Yes, I have a few picked out." She bit her lip nervously, "I...I was going to talk to you about it first, but I wanted one of them to be Carrol."_

_Lee couldn't seem to speak for a moment, "After Mom?" _

_"Yeah, she was always...good to me. And I know it isnt her full name...but I wanted her," _

_"To have a slightly less girly name?" He smiled when she blushed beet red. _

_She couldn't seem to meet his eyes. "That was the only one I had definately settled on."_

_He nodded and guided them both to a secluded part of the mess so they could keep their talk private. "What about Laura?"_

_Kara looked at him, surprised. "I had noticed that you two were close. And I know that you respect her." _

_"Yes, I love it."_

"So, what did you two pick?" Sharon asks impatiently.

Kara leans over and whispers quietly, "Carrol Greer and Laura Eloise."

Sharon blinks, "Well, I don't think anyone is going to win anything…everyone bet on Caroline and Dione."

Kara smirks and returns to her paperwork. But Sharon hears her mutter, "Dione? Where the frak did _that_ come from?"

Sharon bites her lip and asks, "So, want to beat them at Triad? Maybe play strip Triad?" she motions to Helo and Apollo.

Kara looks back up at the two men who were now facing each other, trying to look like they were_ not_ spying. "Oh hells yes!" she says laughing.

* * *

Lynn waddles as quickly as she can down the hallway after Kara, "Hey, wait up! Where have you been? I haven't seen you around much, you are never in quarters anymore…" 

Ana comes up behind the two women rubbing her swollen stomach absently, "Yeah, well - little ex-wifey hangs around outside the hatch."

Kara rolls her eyes, "You two do realize that we have work to do? I could just be you know, _busy_?"

Lynn cocks her eyebrow, "Yeah right, which is why you peak outside the hatch before actually leaving our quarters." She snorts, "Mind, I don't blame you – she gives me the creeps sometimes…never know what she is capable of." She shrugs, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, for now at least."

Both women look at her expectantly. "Oh it was hilarious…"

"_Well hello there Dualla. What brings you to our neck of the Battlestar?"_

"_I just want to speak with Captain Thrace."_

"_Now, see – I might be going crazy but I was under the impression that Major Adama warned you to stay away from all three of us."_

_Dee snorts, all bravado._

"_Hmmm, I wonder what he would say if I told him that you were here. I wonder what Admiral Adama would say – because remember, Captain Thrace is carrying his grandchildren. I wonder what the president would think too…or haven't you noticed that she seems to have taken all three of us under her wing?"_

_Dee gets more and more nervous with each word, "I…I am not doing anything wrong! I just want to talk."_

"_Yes well I'm sure that she doesn't want to talk to you. Now, run along before I decide to visit the Admiral with news of your recent whereabouts."_

_Dee glares but she walks away quickly._

"Anyway she left really quickly."

Kara snorts, "Lynn, you're a sadist."

Lynn just smirks, "Accusing me of sadism is a tad extreme. I just enjoy frakkin with her mind."

Ana just rolls her eyes and says, "Anyway, have you two heard? Since the last of the non-essential civilians are off the ship Adama is starting a new building project."

Kara and Lynn look at her expectantly. "Well, this area is mostly smaller cargo bays and storage closets. Adama is having everything moved to the larger cargo bays on that side of the ship and converting this section into family quarters."

"Ooo…My own space at last." Lynn says.

"Right, because me and Kara are the ones that leave everything wherever it falls. ANYway, they are going to start in the middle and move outward in both directions so we won't have move in until our new quarters are ready."

Kara stares at the wall almost dreamily, "Not that I don't like living with you two but this sounds like a dream."

"Oh, its okay – you know what they say 'if you want to be friends forever, don't live together'."

Kara blinks in surprise. "Wow, you were a cheerleader in school weren't you? I would have hated you."

Ana rolls her eyes, "When is this 'little' project starting?"

"Uhh, tomorrow."

"What?!?!" Kara and Ana both shout.

Lynn snorts, "Yeah, and our new 'apartments' should be done sometime in the next two or three weeks." Her eyes narrow on Kara, "I heard an interesting rumor yesterday. About the CAG and one of his lead pilots have to run to the bunkroom in their regulation underwear. Know anything about that?"

Kara grins, "Not a thing. And don't bother asking me I swore I wouldn't talk…Athena on the other hand…"

* * *

Please, don't forget to review!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer in first chapter. 

AN: Winter break is over and I am back in school, so updates are going to take longer. No worries though - I have most of the rest of the story in my head .

* * *

The Rosalin is sitting in Adama's office rubbing her temples to get rid of the massive headache that has developed over the course of the day. "The fleet is running dangerously low on food." 

Adama laughs humorlessly, "Tell me something I don't know."

Rosalin sighs and leans back on the couch with her eyes closed. "We need to double our efforts to find a planet that we can gather food from."

"Raptor patrols are stretched thin as it is. The pilots need sometime to sleep."

She gives him an annoyed look, "They also need something to eat. I would say at this point they need something to eat more than they need to sleep."

"I'll take that under advisement," He grouches.

She opens her eyes and raises her eyebrows at him. "What is wrong?"

"Beside the fact that the fleet is about to go ape-shit because of lack of food?" He rubs his face absently. "I'm worried about Kara. I feel like I am failing her and the girls."

"I doubt she feels that way."

"It doesn't matter. I had to ration the amount of food she got yesterday. She ate it all and I could tell she was still hungry."

"I hate to point this out but we are all still hungry. The best thing we can do for her is find food."

* * *

Adama is working at his desk when he hears a knock at his door. He calls for them to enter then grins when he sees who it is. "Kara, what can I do for you?" He asks, happy to see her again. 

"I need a favor."

He raises his eyebrows and nods.

"Julia just called me; the commander of the Adriatic isn't rationing enough food for Casey."

Adama frowns, "I could make a call…"

"No! I mean, no sir." She continues in a rush, "That would just make trouble for both of them. I wanted permission to bring Casey here until just before we jump through the star cluster and send her back on a shuttle. Julia says that neither of them has eaten a decent meal in three days."

"I'm not sure that this is the best place for her – we still don't any idea where we are going to get more food. And we don't have a great deal of food to spare."

"Sir, I swear that I will keep track of her, she can stay in my quarters. She will not be in anyone's way. And I will give her some of my rations."

"No. Your rations are stretched thin enough as it is."

She pauses and takes a deep breath. "Sir, I am asking you to help me help someone I consider family."

"Starbuck…"

"Please?"

She never said please. Gods damn it. She would have to start now. The girl was going to drive him insane…he didn't envy Lee at all. "Alright, she can come. But keep track of her. And try to keep in mind that she wont get much more food here than she would there."

She grins and stands, "No one here would try to keep food from her though."

As she is leaving, she turns back to him, "Thank you Admiral. You don't know how much this means to me."

* * *

Kara and Ana are moving the last of Ana's things into her new quarters. "Where the frak is Lynn?" Ana asks Kara. Both women are trying to keep Casey entertained while unpacking. 

"Uh, I think she has a shift in CIC. And stop saying that with little Miss Ears in the room."

"Saying what? Fra…Oh, sorry." Ana glances over at Casey and sees her pouting. "What's wrong Casey?"

"I not old enough…"

Ana looks at Kara confused. "I told Casey that she isn't old enough to say that word yet. She's jealous of you."

Lynn bursts into the room without knocking. "Did you hear the good news? Dee is being transferred to a civilian ship. Military Communication Liaison Officer." She smirks, "I know that it is a valid and necessary job…but still…"

"How did she end up in this glorious post?"

Lynn rolls her eyes, "Are you and Hotdog related? I swear – how do you think? I told Adama about Dee hanging around here!"

Kara drops the box she is holding, "Frakkin great!"

Lynn looks at her surprised, "Uhh, isn't this good news?"

"Are you kidding? That woman is going to blame me and try to tear me to pieces…regardless of the consequences."

Lynn grins widely, "Can't, she is already gone. Apparently, the Admiral made this decision a couple of weeks ago and she was shipped out today...right after she found out about it."

* * *

A soft knock brings Kara out of her light sleep. She gracelessly scoots out of bed and waddles to the hatch. "Hello Kat." 

"Hey Starbuck. The pilots gathered this up for you, Lynn, Ana, and Casey." She holds out a sack with a decent amount of rations in them.

Kara shakes her head and blinks in surprise. "No, you all need it more than we do, cause last time I checked we weren't going on continuous missions."

Kat gives Kara a small smile, "We all agreed that when you are eating for two or three," her smile gets wider, "you need food more than people who are used to being hungry."

Kara starts to protest but realizes that if she didn't take it that they would just send Hotdog, Crashdown, Athena, Nacho and eventually Lee to make her take it.

"I'm not taking all of it." Kat begins to protest but Kara cuts her off. "No, we will take half of it. Gimme the bag."

She hands the bag to Kara with a sound of triumph, "Don't get so cocky Katraine. I just don't want to have to say no 34 more times. Then say it to the CAG, XO, and the Admiral...and come to think about it I'm sure that the president would have something to say about it as well."

As she goes through the bag, she notices that there are several whole bars. She looks up surprised, "Who the frak gave up a full bar of rations?" She pulls out the four whole bars and raises her eyebrows at Kat.

Kat puts both of her hands behind her back to keep herself from fidgeting. "I can't tell you."

She pulls out two of the four whole bars and hands it back to Kat. "No frakkin way. You, Helo, Athena, and Apollo can go frak yourselves. We are _not_ taking this much food."

"But sir…"

"Oh cut the 'sir' crap – we are the same rank. And I am not taking it back. And here is the rest we aren't taking." She hands Kat several half bars and sets the bag aside. Kat looks bemused at the food in her hands.

"Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, the rest of the pilots want to know when the three of you are going to come to the rec room for triad."

Kara can't help but be surprised. "What?"

"Everyone wants to know if you are going to play triad tomorrow night."

Kara looks down, trying not to cry. _Damn hormones!_ "Uh, we can't. The smoke and all. Bad for the kids."

Kat nods, "I'll tell them that you wanted to come. Gotta go, CAP in an hour."

As she turns to leave Kara says quietly, "Thank you Louanne." Kat pauses for a moment and her hands tighten into fists.

Kara sees her go stiff, "Everything alright Kat?"

"Yes sir." She doesn't look back as she quietly closes the hatch. Walking down the hall toward the pilot's bunkroom, she feels tears sting her eyes.

Once she reaches the hatch she mentally shakes herself, _your name is Louanne Katraine_. She walks into the room and everyone looks up. "So?"

"She wouldn't take it all." She throws the rations that Starbuck returned onto the table in the middle of the room.

"Apollo!" Helo shouts. Lee sticks his head out of his office.

"What?"

Annoyed and amused at the same time - Helo tells him, "Starbuck gave back some of the food."

Lee closes his eyes. _Count to ten and maybe you won't be tempted to go and shake some sense into her. _"Of course she did. How much did she return?"

Kat rolls her eyes, "She caught on that it was the four of us that gave her the whole bars and sent back two of them."

Somewhere near the entrance to showers, they all hear Athena shout in exasperation, "Of course she did."

Racetrack is staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Maybe when Apollo goes and visits her tonight," she pauses while all the pilots comment on _that_, "He could sneak a few of the smaller bars back into the bag."

"That could work."

"What did she say about triad?"

"She can't, smoke is bad for the kids."

Everyone looks at each other and Showboat pipes up, "So we won't smoke."

Half the men, notably the ones that don't have a girlfriend or wife, groan. They all start whining until Kat starts glaring around the room. "No smoking in the rec room until Starbuck, Firefly, and Bulls-eye have given birth."

"I didn't know Akan's callsign was Bulls-eye. How'd she get it?"

Apollo comes into the room tugging off his uniform jacket. He goes to his locker and pulls out a pair of tanks and slips them over his head. "There are a lot of things you don't know Hotdog. And you're trying to change the subject to distract the women."

Athena snorts, "Bulls-eye…how do you think she got it Hotdog?"

Kat interrupts before Hotdog can get them even father off track. "Okay, so no one is going to smoke in the rec room. Apollo will tell her that she can come tomorrow and beat everyone but him at Triad." Behind her, she hears some remaining grumbling but no one is really complaining anymore.

* * *

Lee stalks into Kara's quarters without knocking. "What is your problem?" 

Kara, sitting on her new couch, looks at him like he is nuts, "I'm a pregnant Viper pilot, who hasn't flown in three months one week and four days; My back is killing me. I'm hungry, I have to watch a rambunctious two year old because the adults on her ship won't feed her, and I am not even going to go into my frakked up childhood."

She snickers at the look on his face, "So to which problem are you referring?"

"If your frakkin hungry then you should have taken everything that we got for you. And where is Casey?"

She snorts, "Uh, no. I'm not doing anything more taxing than standing up these days. You all need it more than I do. And Casey is sleeping."

"You are going to drive me frakkin insane."

"Yeah well, same goes buddy. Now help me up – I have to check on Casey and use the head."

He helps her off the couch and watches as she goes into one of the three rooms in the small 'apartment'. Once she is out of sight, he yanks the bars that he stuffed in his pants and quickly stuffs them into the bag of rations that she has. _Frakkin stubborn woman. She gave Lynn and Ana more than she kept for herself. _

He manages to sit back and look relaxed on the couch just in time for her to come back into the room. She looks at him suspiciously, "What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, what did you do?"

"Gods Kara, I didn't do anything. Come on and sit down for a few minutes."

She still looks at him, trying to figure out what he did but she does what he asks. She sits on the edge, massaging her lower back and jumps when she feels his hands start to massage for her. "What are you doing?"

Lee rolls his eyes sarcastically, "Frying eggs? What the frak do you think I'm doing?"

She sighs and leans forward to give him more room to rub her back. "You're lucky that feels so good, otherwise I would beat you."

He grunts and stands. "Hey! That feels good, keep doing it!"

Rolling his eyes, he pulls her up and drags her to her room. "I don't want to get a cramp in my neck from leaning over like that. Now sit in the middle of the bed so I can sit behind you."

"This is a ploy, I can feel it."

Exasperated, he growls "Kara…"

"Alright, alright." She climbs onto the bed and watches as he does the same. He starts to rub her back again and she closes her eyes and sighs.

"How is Casey?" He asks.

She grunts, "I dread when the girls get to that age. She is a terror sometimes."

He snickers, "What's to dread? They are just a combination of you and me. No problems."

She makes a face that he can't see. "Fine, they can stay with you when they get fussy."

His hands pause for an instant. "Do you really mean that?"

She is quiet for a while. Finally, she replies, "Yes, I really mean it."

Lee tries not to feel hurt that she has to think about it. "That took a while."

She shrugs uncomfortably. "It's important."

They both are silent for a while. She suddenly leans back against his chest, takes his hand and places it on her stomach. "The girls are kicking again."

Lee sighs and rubs the spot absently, "I should go; I have CAP in the morning."

As Lee stands Kara reaches for his hand and pulls him back down. "Stay."

Afraid he misheard her, "What?"

"Stay here, it's a big bed." She pats the spot next to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Lee, if I have to ask again I'm going to hurt you." She yawns and lays down on her side.

Lee looks at her for a moment then climbs back into the bed.

* * *

Review please! I like to know what you think! 


	9. Chapter 9

The story is going even more AU. I want to go off in my own direction so in my little world so pretend that the Passage and Eye of Jupiter never happened.

* * *

Lynn, Ana, and Kara are all sitting at the briefing table listening to the debate going on about whether or not they could fly some Raptor missions to look for food. 

Helo, looking exhausted, is getting more and more agitated as the debate goes on. "We need them sir, we don't have enough pilots even with them – most of the Raptor pilots haven't had more than three hours sleep a night for the past two weeks."

Cottle jumps in before the Admiral could reply, "No, there is a reason pregnant pilots are grounded. The g-forces are too much for the fetus' and I will not authorize them for this mission."

Helo runs his hand through his short hair and growls at Cottle, "Good thing the decision isn't yours…A couple missions won't hurt anything. And the sooner we can find a viable source of food the better off they will be anyway."

"There are too many risks associated with this. The g-forces could affect the children's lung and brain development. That could mean pre-mature birth, which is a hell of a lot more serious than it used to be. We don't have the necessary equipment to sustain the infants if they are born now, especially Captain Thrace's girls."

Lynn starts shaking her head, and Helo says "Look, we know that there are dangers. But there are three of them and _thousands_ of others that need them to be in their frakkin' raptors!"

"Good thing the decision isn't yours." Lee says quietly. It wasn't the words so much as the tone that made everyone go silent. Kara shivers; there was something in the way he said it that told everyone of the unplesantness that would ensue this crazy idea was approved.

Helo starts to speak again but seems to think twice about it when his gaze falls on Lee calmly twirling a pencil in his fingers. If one were to look at him in passing, they wouldn't notice the slight tightening of his fingers or the frigid look in his eyes.

_Hells, Lee is going to kill Karl if I don't do something_. "Frak you Helo! You are one of my best friends, but you wouldn't ask Athena to get into one of those Raptors if she was pregnant. I will not do something you wouldn't let your wife do. And I am NOT going to put my daughters in that kind of frakkin danger just to make your life easier."

"And you do not have to Captain Thrace. None of you do." The Admiral says firmly. Kara smiles her thanks. "Thank you sir."

As Helo begins to say something more the President interjects, "Enough, all of you. The Captain and the Lieutenants do not have to participate. The mission to find a planet with a food source will continue without them."

Before Helo could try to say anymore, his wife grabs his arm and drags him out of the room. As the door shuts they can all hear Athena tearing into her husband. "What the FRAK is wrong with you? Starbuck is right, you would NEVER try to pull what you did in there if it was me…"

* * *

Kara pours over the video feed and the hard copy of the scans that the last raptor mission brought back trying to find _something_ that even resembled a planet that might support plant life. Her stomach growled loudly and she rubs her stomach where the girls are kicking to try to calm them down. 

Gods, why can't something be easy for just once? "Frak me…"

"It'll be a hardship but I think I can manage it."

Kara's head snaps to look at the door and sees Lee, grinning like a fool, leaning against the hatch casually. "That's not what I meant and you know it." She squirms uncomfortably under his amused stare.

"I brought you some food. You're going to eat it. All of it…" She starts to protest, "I have some for Casey, but this is just for you. If you don't eat all of it I will tie you down on the bed and shove it down your throat."

"Fine." She huffs. She eats it while once again staring at the survey printouts.

"Maybe you should take a break; you have been in here since before I left."

Without looking up she replies, "No, need to be doing this. Not enough people to do the surveys _and _analyze them."

He comes along side her and studies the printouts with her. "Kara?"

"What now?"

"When was the last time you slept?"

She rolls her eyes, "Isn't that what I should be asking you? Cause last time I checked you were the one that was running almost continuous recon missions."

He takes one of her hands, "Hey, I'm not carrying around two extra people."

She rolls her eyes again but doesn't pull her hand away and says nothing.

"Kara?" She groans loudly – he is using _the_ _voice_. And she can almost hear him grinning.

He turns toward her and puts both of his hands on her shoulders near her neck. "Kara? Will you please get some rest…for me?"

She glares, "That's dirty. Unfair to the highest!"

Lee grins again. "Is it working?"

She looks away mumbling so that he can't understand what she is saying. He moves his hands so that they are cradling her neck and turns her face back toward him. "Is it working?" He asks again.

_Gods what a beautiful mouth_. She closes her eyes to try to get rid of _that_ thought, _out of sight out of mind_. She crosses her eyes, "Maybe, maybe not. I haven't decided yet."

He watches her face thoughtfully as if trying to decide something. Apparently, he made up his mind because in the next instant lowered his face to hers and kissed her. At first she is too shocked to react but the shock clears quickly and she feels the heat sweep through her. One of his hands slide down her torso coming to rest just below her breast, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

Kara couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed like this. His tongue stroking hers combined with his caressing her breast through her tanks causes her to moan into his mouth. Her fingers unconsciously slipped through his hair to hold his mouth just where it was.

Lee had just got his hands under Kara's tanks when he hears the clang of the hatch being slammed. They both look over to see Helo smirking at them. "Need a minute?"

Kara grits her teeth, pulls away, runs her fingers through her hair, and turns back to the table to seethe. Lee glares at Helo, causing his smile to grow wider. "Sorry to interrupt you're…meeting but I think you have a recon survey to be doing Major."

"I'll see you tonight." He murmurs quietly as he hugs her from behind and kisses her neck lightly.

Kara nods absently. Once he is gone, she glances over at Helo, who is still grinning like an idiot. "Shouldn't you be getting some rack time?"

He laughs, "No, this conversation is going to be worth not getting any sleep."

She sighs loudly and tries to ignore him. "Alright alright, I won't say anything. For now anyway." He shifts uncomfortably, "I actually came here to apologize. I was out of line."

"No sweat Karl. I would have done the same thing had three pilots been out of action." She says dismissively.

Karl is incredulous, "Well that was easy."

She shrugs again. "No biggie. No harm done and I get over things more easily these days." She frowns looking closely at a point on one of the survey maps that the raptor patrols have been taking. Pulling another reference map she compares the two carefully. "Holy frak…I think I have found something!"

Helo rushes over to her. "See look," she points at a section of the map, "That, there! It indicates an oxygen atmosphere!"

Karl begins moving toward the door, "I'll tell the Admiral. We could have a Raptor out there by the end of the day…"

Kara grins down at the map. _Food, FINALLY!_

* * *

Kara, Lynn, and Ana are sitting in the hallway when Kat and Racetrack pass them. "Hey Thrace," calls Kat, "wish you were coming with us. Don't blame ya though." 

Racetrack nods in agreement. "Agathon is off his rocker if he thinks any of us woulda let you three near a Raptor for this mission." Both women look dog-tired and Kara can't help but feel guilty.

Kara nods. "Thanks, I guess. But I wouldn't worry about Helo pulling _that _stunt again."

Ana groans "Gods I feel frakkin useless right now. I feel like I need to do more."

Kat shrugs and says, "Hey – No worries. Apollo and Helo will figure something out."

"What will I figure out?" Apollo asks curiously, as he comes around the corner.

Racetrack answers, "Oh, how to get along without…"

"Us." Lynn says grumpily.

"Hey, you all don't need to worry about it. We have everything covered."

Ana rolls her eyes, "Right, you do realize that _something somewhere_ is going to go wrong? And you are going to be wishing for some extra pilots..."

The argument is cut off suddenly. "Starbuck!" Hotdog runs down the hallway.

"What now, Hotdog?"

"The transport to the Adriatic left."

Kara glances at Hotdog inquiringly. "…And?"

He puffs out a couple of breaths, "Casey wasn't on it and no one can find her."

* * *

Whew - I did it! Like I said before, updates are going to take longer now that I am back in school (ick - six classes this semester), but I will try to update at least once a week. 

I hope you all liked it, don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to pause and say **thank you** to everyone that has reviewed. I love reading what you all think. I would respond to each personally but for some odd reason, I don't get the email alerts anymore…weird huh?

Anyway - here is chapter 10.

* * *

"Kara, I will drag you to your quarters and tie you to the bed to make you sleep if you don't go _now_!" 

"Kinky…but no thanks, I _have_ to find Casey…"

He mimics her tone, "No, _I_ have to find Casey. _You_ have to get some frakkin sleep." She starts to interrupt but he continues, "Don't make me make it an order."

She cocks her eyebrow and looks at him skeptically, "Yeah, cause _that_ has worked _so_ well in the past."

He opens his mouth but she quickly says, "If you even _try _to use that voice on me again I promise you, you won't be able to have any more children."

"Gods you're a grouch today."

"I lost a two year old. How do you lose a two year old?! They half my size and three times as loud!"

"Two year olds have these amazing things called legs. These astounding inventions help them to wander off. And I have noticed that they have also developed amazing stealth abilities that allow them to be silent when they know they are doing something they shouldn't."

Kara starts drumming her nails. Lee runs his fingers through his hair. "Kara, please? Go to bed. You have been up for 19 hours. I promise that I will find Casey and I will put her to bed and I will rub your back and I will…do something else for you if you would just _go to frakkin bed_!!"

_He looks so exhausted and hungry. Frak, **why** did I have to notice that now? He is going to win the argument for sure now. _"Lee…"

From behind both of them comes a soft laugh. The President interrupts before Kara can say anything more, "Captain?"

Kara closes her eyes and sighs; of course, the President would show up right at this moment. "Yes Ma'am?"

"I was under the impression that Cottle ordered you to get more rest. And I know I heard him yelling at all three of you to go to bed nearly six hours ago."

Kara tries to speak, but Rosalin continues, "The human race is, of course, grateful that you were stubborn and disobeyed in this instance. You found a planet that has a food source. However, now that that is taken care of I would greatly appreciate it if you would follow doctor's orders and go to bed."

Kara stands dumbstruck for a moment as the president walks past her. She looks around then up at Lee, "Wow, that woman…"

"Is always where you don't want her to be?" Grumbles Ana.

Kara jumps, surprised. "Huh?"

"Oh, she found me doing maintenance on one of the Raptors…and ordered me to go to bed. It wouldn't surprise me to hear that she somehow tracked down Lynn and ordered to her to get some sleep too."

Lynn comes around the corner, "She did. Scared the shit out of me when I turned around and saw her there."

Lee glances at the three women and sighs. He was going to have to get all three of them to their quarters. "Ladies? I believe that you all have orders to go to bed." They turn to glare at him. _Okay, that wasn't my best move ever… _

Kara snorts then turns away quickly as she heads back to her quarters. Lee sighs with relief when he hears "Lee? If you don't find Casey I am going to make sure you can't father anymore kids."

_Damn woman is going to drive 'round the bend_.

* * *

_Kara is standing on a strange ship. Defiantly not Galatica, but she can't figure out where she is. She tries to walk around but a sudden shudder forces her to brace herself against a wall. _

_As she makes her way toward what she thinks is the bridge the ship continues to shake periodically. Once she reaches the bridge of the ship, it shakes more violently that before and crewmembers scurry around frantically. _

"_What the frak is wrong? Has the rest of the fleet already jumped?"_

"_Yes sir. Something is wrong with the FTL drive we are trying to fix it and jump as quickly as possible."_

"_Sir we need to evac…" Before the crewmember can finish her sentence, Kara hears an explosion and sees a brilliant flash of light._

Kara startles awake suddenly, gasping. Her skin is shiny with sweat. She looks around quickly, making sure everything is as it should be.

"Hey, you okay?" Lee yawns

Kara shivers as she finally shakes herself out of her nightmare, "Yeah, just a bad dream." Her eyes narrow as she realizes that he is here, in bed with her…not out there looking for Casey. "What the frak are you doing here?"

"Uh, Kara? I think that would be obvious. However, I understand that the hormones might be getting to you so I will explain: I am sleeping here. The same way I have been sleeping here for the last ten days."

_Stupid belly_. She couldn't properly glare at him if she could barely sit up on her own. "I will get you for the hormone comment later. Did you even bother to look for Casey?"

He looks insulted. "Of course I looked for her _and_ I found her. This is why I am here…trying to sleep…" he glances at the alarm clock, which reads 0200. Lee continues, groaning, "Because I have to be briefing everyone that is going on the initial expedition at 0600. Then I have to do preflight on the Raptors _and then_ I am spending three days on the damn planet." He rolls over and mumbles, "Really should name it…tired of calling it 'the planet'."

"Why are we jumping that early?"

Lee grumbles, "_We, _as in the whole fleetaren't, just the expedition. The fleet is jumping to the planet around 1500. And we are doing it because Rosalin said so. She wants to begin gathering food as soon as possible."

Kara nods, agreeing, then gets back to Casey. "Where was she?"

"Hmm?" he grunts sleepily.

"Where was Casey? You said you found her, where?"

He rolls over to look sheepishly at her. "Does it really matter? She has been found and she is currently asleep" he motions to the cot on the other side of the room "…the same condition I would _love_ to return to…"

She is silent for a second, then says in an utterly irritated voice, "…Lee…" He groans.

"She was hiding in the officer's shower."

"Liar, I looked in there earlier today, try again."

Lee blushes, "She was in…my…" He clears his throat uncomfortably.

"Lee, I swear to the Gods, if you are about to tell me that she was hiding in your bunk the whole day, I will be forced to hit you. Then I have to go beat Hotdog to a pulp for being a complete frakkin jackass."

"Hey now! It isn't my fault that she went elsewhere for most of the day…"

She glares at him, "Elsewhere?"

He blushes and squirms under her gaze, "She was on an unoccupied top bunk for most of the day."

She grits her teeth. "Men! You are all idiots. How would you get along without women? Only a **_man_** wouldn't bother to look up."

"Hey, I found her didn't I?"

"Yeah, only because she decided to come out. I told you I should have looked for her. I actually have the capacity to move my neck up and down."

Lee groans and smashes a pillow over his face. Kara looks down at him and tries to suppress a grin but the harder she tries the more she wants to laugh.

"Don't even start. If I hear one snicker, snort, or giggle from you I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Aww, poor Lee." She leans over carefully, tugs the pillow off his face, and kisses his forehead. "Did she tell you why she hid?"

He crosses his eyes in exasperation, "Kara? Why can't this wait until later?"

"Because I am awake and so are you…"

Lee grumbles in defeat and says, "She said she had a nightmare and that we would send her to 'go kaboom'. Her word, not mine."

Kara looks at Lee, alarmed. "What? Explode?" _It was just a nightmare nothing more. _

Lee shrugs, "Don't know. Anyway, dad said she will be sent back to the Adriatic after we make the jump to the planet."

Suddenly Lee sits up and grabs hold of the tanks Kara is wearing. He tilts her head slightly and kisses her deeply until he feels her relax into him then pulls away. Grinning at her, "Much as I would love to continue this, there is a two year old sleeping across the room and I have to be up in," he glances at the clock, "three hours and 42 minutes. Go back to sleep."

She grins evilly, "Wait; didn't you say something about rubbing my back?"

Lee smacks her with a pillow, "Later." Lee pulls her down on her side and spoons his body around hers. "Now sleep."

* * *

Short chapter, I know. But the next one should be longer. 

Review please!!


	11. Chapter 11

Just to clarify – Kara is now about 29 weeks along (7 mos. 1 week), Ana is about 30 weeks (7 ½ mos.), and Lynn is 31 weeks (7 mos. 3 weeks).

* * *

Kara feels Lee getting up and groans, "It can't be 0600 yet." 

Lee's voice is rough with sleep, "Yes, it can."

She rolls onto her back and holds out her hands. Lee grabs her and helps her out of the bed, once standing she stretches carefully.

Lee yawns and glares at her, "Go back to bed."

Kara rolls her eyes and ignores the order. "Not tired. Going to take a shower and bug Athena after she gets off her CAP shift."

"What about Casey?"

"She is going to be up in ten minutes anyway – I'll just take her with me. Besides Sharon loves kids."

He looks over at the cot Casey was supposed to be sleeping on. "Hey, where did she go?"

Kara shrugs, "She musta woke up early today."

"Early? Right now is early!"

She sneers at him playfully, "Gods Lee, what are you going to do when the girls wake us up in the middle of the night?"

He walks up behind her and nibbles on her neck. "Beg or bribe you to get up for me?"

She snorts, "Yeah, right. Sorry flyboy, but you are going to do your fair share of nightly wake ups. And if you give me a hickey before I have a shift in CIC, not only will I cause you a great deal of pain but you will also never sleep with me again. In _any_ sense of the word."

He pauses, "What is it with you and threats of violence?"

"They work. You stopped sucking my neck didn't you?"

He rolls his eyes, "Right. I have to get moving…I will see you in a few days."

As he turns down the hallway, he hears her call, "Bring lots of food or I'm not talking to you anymore!"

* * *

Kara and Casey walk into the mess. Because of the lack of food it has become more a gathering place than a place to eat. "Hey Sharon, I bring a rambunctious child." Casey runs in behind Kara and hugs Sharon's leg. "You look like the hells." 

"Thanks Starbuck." She replies dryly.

Kara grins, "No problem."

"Why are you even conscious at this unholy hour?"

Casey slips away from Sharon and begins to play with something under a table. "Kid doesn't sleep past 6:30. And neither do the girls apparently." Kara pats her rounded stomach in exasperation.

Sharon pauses and smiles sadly, "Hera always started moving in the middle of the night too." Sharon shakes her head and seems to collect herself. She smiles at Casey, "What a brat…"

Casey pokes her head out from under the table, "Not a brat!" Then continues playing under the table.

Kara reaches out and touches Sharon's shoulder, "Naw, all kids do it. Or so Rosalin tells me."

Sharon is silent for a moment. She shakes herself again, "So want to play triad?"

"Sure, let's teach Casey."

"Is that…wise?"

"Wise, probably not. But I cleared it with her mother so it's okay." Kara pauses and snickers, "Actually Julie said it would be a useful skill to have."

The two women get Casey situated and start teaching her how to play. Sharon grins at Casey, "_You_ are _bluffing_. You can't have anything."

Casey just giggles. Kara looks at both Sharon and Casey and decideds to call. "Show me whatcha got short stuff."

Kara lays down her hand, four on a run. Sharon sighs with disgust, "Of course." She shows her pair. Casey, giggling madly, shows the two women her full colors.

"Well I'll be damned. She beat you Starbuck."

Kara grins proudly and ruffles Casey's hair, "That's my girl. You are the one and only person that is allowed to beat me."

Casey giggles, "Told ya, not a brat!

* * *

Kara walks into the Life-station and walks toward Doc Cottle. "Oh joyfulness, the highlight of my day." 

Kara smirks, "Nice to see you too Doc."

He motions to a nearby bed, "Lay down and don't talk."

Kara crosses her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him but doesn't say anything. Without warning her, Cottle pulls up her shirt and presses a stethoscope to one side of her stomach. He listens for a minute then moves to the other side.

They go through the routine, heart, lungs, and blood pressure. Once it's all finished Cottle says, "Gods save me, you are going to be a nightmare. I shudder at the thought of you in labor."

"What can I say? I like to make life interesting. How long do you suppose till I get to be your nightmare?"

He rolls his eyes, "Hopefully another month and a half but that is pushing it with twins. You're fine, the twins are fine. You can work so…get out." He turns away abruptly. "And Starbuck?"

"Yeah Doc?"

"You get your ass here as fast as possible if you think anything might be wrong."

Kara rolls her eyes, "Doc? Think about the men in my life…I won't have a choice."

He grunts, "Right because all of them have been successful in getting you to do what is good for you. And don't you have a shift to be late for?"

She glances at the clock, "Frak…" And waddles as fast as she can toward CIC.

* * *

Kara is uncomfortable when she arrives in CIC. It has been a couple months since she has done a shift here but now that Dee is gone, Lynn and Ana won't trade shifts with her anymore. She hasn't been able to fit in a standard uniform for months. The jumpsuit was fine for a couple months after she couldn't fit into a regular uniform but she outgrew that too. So she has been doing most of her shifts in a pair of Helo's tanks and his fatigue jacket and sweats the President had found for her. 

Gaeta and the new communications officer are bent over the nav computer working out the final details of the jump. It was going to be a little more complicated because of how close the President and the Admiral wanted the fleet to get to the planet.

Kara walks over to the center of the room and stands next to Tigh. "Sir."

"Captain. Shouldn't you be resting?"

Kara resists rolling her eyes. _What is it with the men around here,_ "No sir. Cottle cleared me for this shift."

He grunts and goes back to the print out that he had been looking at. "Apollo just reported in."

"Uhh, yay sir?"

Tigh snorts, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

Kara rolls her eyes and walks toward Gaeta. "Anything I can help with?"

Gaeta shakes his head, "No, we have everything pretty much worked out. Now we are just working out some last minute calculations for some other ships."

The new officer glances up and says, "I heard that Apollo called in and was raving about some of the fruit that is down there."

Kara's stomach growls loudly. "Can we not talk about food? It is making me even hungrier. If that is possible."

* * *

The Admiral enters CIC a few minutes before the scheduled jump."Status?" 

Kara replies, "All ships reporting as ready to jump."

"Spin up the FTL drive. Jump when the fleet is ready." Gaeta nods and repeats the order to the fleet.

There was a slight pull in her stomach as the FTL drive engaged. Then it was done and everything was still.

The Admiral shakes himself and says, "Report."

"Jump successful. Ships reporting in." he pauses, "Sir, the Adriatic is unaccounted for." Gaeta replies.

Kara looks up, surprised. All of CIC is silent, waiting for the ship to pop up on dradis. After several minutes Adama says, "I want a Raptor to search the Adriatic's last known location. Find Helo, tell him to put a team together and find out what happend."

"Yes sir."

Kara bites the inside of her mouth to keep from saying anything as Adama comes to her side. He touches her arm in comfort, "You should go find Casey. She needs to be prepared."

Kara shakes her head frantically, "Please don't make me tell her."

Adama rests his hand on top of hers and says quietly, "I think it would be best if it came from you. She trusts you; she knows you won't lie to her." He pauses and looks at the dradis screen for a moment, "Besides, it could just be a problem with their FTL drive. Just go and keep her calm."

* * *

Kara holds Casey while she sobs. Casey's little body is racked with sobs and the child won't let her go. Helo had come back and from looking at him, she just knew. If she were completely honest with herself, she knew before that. Casey's head is cradled against her shoulder and she hiccups. 

According to Helo, it looked like sabotage. Someone had rigged the FTL drive to blow on its next jump. Which meant that there was a Cylon agent in the fleet. And that meant that they needed to get food and water quickly before the Cylon fleet caught up with them.

Eventually Casey's cries get softer as she falls into sleep. Kara finally lets her tears come after that. She kisses Casey's cheek and brushes her hair away from her tired and tear-stained cheek. Sighing she gives into her sadness and exhaustion and falls asleep.

_Piercing cries echo in Kara's head and she wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. At first, Kara thinks it is Casey crying again and she gets up to find and comfort her. As she leaves her quarters to look outside she notices that the halls are sterile, cold…, and deserted. The cries echo down the hallway and Kara turns toward the sound. Through several turns, she finally comes to an opening. Through the doorway is a large room. The cries are loudest in here._

_As Kara goes deeper into the room, she sees a small, white crib. Inside is an unfamiliar toddler. She looks worn out. Her face is red and sweaty. Suddenly the dream changes and Kara sees dozens of bio-Cylons. They all appear agitated._

"_How long has the child been like this?"_

"_Three days." Kara grits her teeth as she sees Baltar attempting to examine the child. _

_A Simon, "And why haven't you found out anything?"_

"_Because this is the first time any of you have let me near her!" Baltar stutters and nearly drops the instrument he is holding. "And I can't examine her when she is like this."_

_A Leoben sneers, "With good reason, who would trust a man that betrays their own race?"_

_One of the Sixs replies harshly, "Enough Seven, Giaus has helped us every step of the way."_

_The child continues to avoiding Baltar. Finally sick of waiting, one of the Cavils grabs the girl roughly and holds her still. Her crying gets louder and she tries to bite him. _

"_Frakking brat."_

_Cavil suddenly is thrown backwards, away from the toddler and is held by two Sharon models. "If you touch Hera again we will make sure you know what pain truly feels like."_

Hera? Wait, isn't she supposed to be dead?

"_Eight! This is getting us no where."_

_Kara walks to the crib to get a closer look at Hera. _Yup Karl's eyes and Sharon's nose, that's Hera._ She reaches out to try to touch Hera. Just as her fingers brush her curly hair Hera stops crying and looks up at Kara. Hera's eyes seem to plead with Kara.. _

_Around her all the Cylons stop talking. They are all looking at Hera. "Why has she stopped crying? And what is she looking at?"_

Kara gasps as she feels Casey tug roughly on her hair. Casey looks into Kara's eyes and says ominously, "Hera alive."

* * *

Sorry that this took so long! Hope you enjoyed. 

Reviews are loved!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that this little (I am not kidding or being facetious - it's short) chapter took so long.

Ever wake up on monday morning and just know that the whole week was going to suck? Yeah, that was last week.

Anyway - without further inturruption...

* * *

Lee tosses a piece of fruit back and forth between his hands as he walks down the corridor toward Kara's quarters. 

"Is that food?" Lee spins around quickly and sees Lynn standing in her doorway.

"Uh, yes."

"Give it to me!"

Lee looks around nervously, "…There is some more down in the mess." He didn't want to deny a pregnant woman food…but…he hasn't seen Kara in three days and he got this one for her.

"Good, you can go get another one for Kara _after_ you give me that one." She grins at him innocently.

He reluctantly hands her the fruit and sulks off to the mess hall to get another one. Once he turns the corner Lynn giggles, walks to Kara's door and knocks. The door cracks open and Lynn looks down at Casey, "Hey there Casey. Where is Kara?"

Casey hugs her blanket closely to her chest, "Just got outta the showa." Lynn grimaces, _well at least she is starting to talk again…_

"Ah good, then that means it is time for you to come and play at my place…after you tell her to hurry up…"

Casey nods but doesn't say anything more. She scampers back into the bathroom and Lynn hears, "Kara, Lynn is taking me and I think Lee is back cause Lynn has food…"

"Lynn has food?" Kara's head pops through the doorway and peers at Lynn. "Food?"

Lynn snorts, "Lee was bringing it for you. Figured you needed a few more minutes so I took this from him and sent him to the mess for another one."

"Thanks…starving here."

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor! Two if you count me taking Casey for the night." She cocks her eyebrow suggestively.

Kara rolls her eyes as she pulls a clean pair of tanks over her head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Well if it's not that important I could just leave Casey here and head on back to my quarters now."

Kara pauses in getting dresses to glare at Lynn, "You're a bitch, you know that?"

Lynn smirks, "Yes, I do…Come on Casey – you're staying with me tonight."

Casey looked back and forth between the two women, obviously confused. "Why?"

"Because Lee and Kara need to talk about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Uhhh, baby stuff?"

"I wanna talk about baby stuff!" Casey says, excited for the first time in days.

Kara rolls her eyes, "We aren't going to be talking about baby stuff Case. We are going to talk about flight rotations and duty rosters."

Casey frowns thoughtfully, "Why can't I talk about that stuff?"

"The last time Lee and I let you, you fell asleep…so unless you want to go to be really early..." Casey shakes her head frantically, "Then Lynn is going to let you sleep over with her and you can wake her up really early tomorrow."

"Ignore that last part Casey, there is _no_ need to wake me up early." Lynn glances around, "Well, anyway – we should go…Lee will be back any minute now. Have fun _talking_."

Kara sticks her tongue out at the closing door and shouts, "Remember Casey – wake her up _early_!"

* * *

Lee walks down the hallway again, this time being very quiet – hoping to not have to give anyone else the fruit he had in his hand. He approaches Kara's door and he looks around again, just to make sure. 

He slips inside and looks around. Kara is doing some paperwork in the corner. "Hey. I brought food."

She glances up, "Good, give it to me."

He hands her the strange fruit and Kara examines it carefully. "I'm not going to get sick from eating it am I?"

Lee shrugs, "Everyone on the expedition ate at least three. No one is sick."

She looks at the round fruit skeptically, "Yet anyway."

Lee rolls his eyes, "Cottle says it's fine – that it's kinda like a peach. Just eat it Kara."

She examines it carefully. _Kinda looks like a peach…_ It is a very light orange color with small, irregular patches of dark red and light yellow. She bites into it carefully and the taste explodes in her mouth. It's sweet and tart and truly amazing. Kara moans loudly at the taste. Lee watches her, amused.

She gives him a look, sticks her tongue out at him, and then ignores him to finish the fruit. She finishes the last of the 'peach' in less than a minute and licks her fingers of the last of the juice. "Got another one?"

Lee shakes his head. "I only got this one because I pulled the nepotism card."

Kara glances up, surprised. "You didn't!"

"Well, no…I didn't. Said something about feeding the woman carrying the Admiral's granddaughters. The quartermaster was more than happy to give me another one. I wasn't going to risk you not talking to me if I didn't bring you food right away."

"I think I said lots of food. But I'll let it slide…for now." She sucks the last of the juice off her fingers then looks up at him, "So what now, flyboy?"

"Now I'm going to carry you into the bedroom and frak you into oblivion."

She cocks her eyebrow at him, "What a lovely euphemism." She snickers at him and continues, "Well that is all fine and dandy – but if you make one comment about my weight and I'm having your father airlock you."

* * *

Hours later, Kara and Lee lay together in bed. They cuddle as close as they can, considering Kara's very large stomach. Thinking of what she had said earlier he decides to tease her, "Dad wouldn't airlock me." 

"Yes, he would. You are superfluous now that you have reproduced. Expendable, unneeded, redundant. _I,_ as mother of said grandchildren, am not. He will do anything to keep me happy."

Lee ignores the insult and teases her back, "Superfluous? I am truly impressed…maybe it won't be so bad if the girls get your brain."

"Do you want to get laid any time in the next 10 years?"

"You couldn't last that long…Remember, I was at the Academy the same time you were."

"That may be true but I bet I could last longer than you could."

Lee contemplates that for a while. He is about to say more when he hears Kara's deep, even breathing. He grins and hugs her closer, then allows himself follow her.

* * *

Kara walks into Lynn's quarters without knocking. "Where is the munchkin?" 

"You mean the spawn of Hades? The demon child that woke up at frakkin 5:55 the morning and wouldn't let me sleep in?"

Ana comes in from the hallway while Kara is still laughing. Kara glances back at her then says to Lynn, "Well well, it would seem that someone got up on the wrong side of the bunk this morning."

"Hey, you're the only one getting some – I am allowed to be grumpy."

Casey looks at Lynn confused, "Get some what?"

Kara snickers and Ana rolls her eyes and grins wickedly at Lynn, "Yeah Lynn, get some what?"

Lynn opens her mouth to retort, glances at Casey and seems to rethink her next statement, "Ana, you are evil and I don't know why I still talk to you."

* * *

Hope you all like!! And as always - please review!! If you don't want to leave a public review, pm me!! 

BonnyAngel


	13. Chapter 13

One review? I mean, guys – I know it wasn't the best chapter I have ever written and it wasn't that long, but one review??

On another note - HAHA I got it up before tonight's episode.

* * *

Lynn and Ana are eating lunch together in the mess. Lynn picks at her food absently. Finally, Ana asks, "Something wrong?" 

"It is just me or is Kara acting odd?"

Ana glances up from her trey, "The Adriatic exploded. Julia was on the Adriatic. Julia was a good friend and now Kara has to raise her good friend's daughter. If Kara weren't acting odd I would be worried."

Lynn frowns, "She was acting odd before the Adriatic exploded. I saw her that morning and she looked like she had seen a ghost. And after she found out it got worse. She is worried about something."

Ana glances around thoughtfully, "She has been avoiding Helo and Sharon again. Maybe she had a nightmare."

"She never avoided Helo when she had nightmares."

Ana shrugs, "I have no idea what is going on with her then." She tilts her head and grins, "You know we could just _ask_ her what is wrong? She would probably tell us…if we _asked_."

"Kara?"

Ana rolls her eyes, "Yes, Kara. She would talk to us if we talked to her. In case you haven't noticed no one on this Battlestar has had much free time lately. Including us, this is the first time I have talked to someone outside of military business in five days. And neither of us have had a decent conversation with Kara in how long now?"

Lynn scowls, "Well frak. Had to be that day she came to get Casey from my room."

"That was nine days ago."

"So…let's go talk to her."

"Talk to who?" Kara asks.

Both women turn and smile at her, "You." They say at the same time.

"Okay, now that was creepy."

"Yeah, yeah – whatever. Where is demon child?" Lynn asks.

"She isn't that bad!"

"She woke me up before 0600 hours! She is the worst!"

Ana groans, exasperated, "The worst? Isn't that a little harsh? Shouldn't Cylons be the worst?"

Lynn sticks her tounge out at her, "Fine, she is the second worst!"

Kara grins, "You aren't going to think that when little Warren wakes you up for food at 0200 hours."

"That may be, but for now she is the second worst!"

Kara raises her eyebrows at Ana, "Anyway. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Before Ana can say anything Lynn interjects, "You've been acting weird, since before the Adriatic exploded." She pauses for a split second, "What gives?"

Kara glances between the two women, "Uh…nothing?"

Ana sighs and Lynn snorts, "Try again."

Kara purses her lips in annoyance, "Just haven't been sleeping too well. I have been having weird dreams."

Lynn asks as she slurps up the last of her soup, "Nightmares?"

"No, just weird dreams."

"Could you be just a little bit more specific?" Ana asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kara shifts in her chair uncomfortably, "You are going to think I am nuts."

"Too late, we already do." Lynn says lightly.

Kara grunts, "Fine." She inhales deeply, "I have been having dreams that come true."

Ana's eyebrows rise and Lynn tilts her head in question. Finally Lynn says, "What?"

Kara hunches over as much as she can, "I had a dream the night before we jumped to the food planet. The Adriatic exploded. When I woke up Lee and I talked about Casey for a bit and he said something that caught my attention."

She is quiet for a while the two women stare at her, growing impatient Lynn says, "And?"

"And…He said Casey hid so that she wouldn't explode."

"So you are saying Casey had a dream too?"

"Look, I know this sounds insane – but I think that we both are having dreams about the future."

Ann sits up straight and looks at Kara intently, "You have had more than one?"

"Preferably one that has me married to someone tall dark and handsome that doesn't mind being a step-daddy?" Lynn asks hopefully.

Ana smacks her lightly, "Hush."

Kara sighs at the two and rests her head on her hand, "I had another dream when Casey and I fell asleep after we found out that it had be sabotage. I dreamed about Hera."

"Athena and Helo's kid?"

Kara nods. All three women sit back and contemplate for a moment. Ana says quietly, "I believe you."

Lynn nods, "Yeah, so do I."

Kara laughs mirthlessly, "Thanks, I think."

Lynn taps her chin thoughtfully, "So how are you going to convince Sharon that Hera is alive?"

Kara drops her head back with a groan, "I have no frakkin idea!"

* * *

It is quiet in the pilot rec room because everyone is either on CAP or asleep. Sharon stares down at the paperwork Kara begged for help with. She rubs her forehead in frustration. _I get now why Kara doesn't want the CAG's job. _She scratches down a few more words before she notices movement in her peripheral vision. Sharon turns in time to see a small, blonde child crawling under a nearby table. 

Sharon raises her eyebrows in surpise, "Casey? What are you doing out of your quarters?"

Casey's head pops out from under the table and she grins at Sharon for a moment, "Nothin'" She then retreats under the table to stare at Sharon.

Sharon shakes her head, "Uh Casey? What are you doing here? Does Kara know where you are?"

Casey shakes her head. "Then let's get you back before she goes nuts looking for you." Sharon starts to stand and reach for her.

Casey continues to stare at her intently, making her nervous. "Casey, is there something wrong?"

"Hera misses you." Sharon gapes at her, _how does she know about Hera?_ Casey continues, "She is sick and she misses you." With that, Casey scampers out from under the table and back toward her and Kara's quarters.

Sharon stares after her, confused. "What the frak…"

"What?" Helo asks as he walks into the room.

"Casey, she said something." Sharon shakes her head, "It was nothing."

Helo looks at her carefully. She is pale and, if it is possible, even more sad than she has been lately. He walks over to her and wraps her in a hug, "You sure?"

Sharon smiles slightly and nods. She rests her head on his chest for a moment, and then says, "I need to talk to Kara about Casey wandering around."

He nods and watches as she walks out of the room. "Hey Sharon, whatever it is – I can help." She looks back at him, smiles, and continues out of the room.

* * *

Kara steps out of her quarters just as Casey, closely followed by Sharon, slid into view. "Casey! What have I told you about wandering around by yourself?" 

Casey just giggles and wiggles past Kara into their quarters. Kara looks back at Sharon and rolls her eyes, "Such a brat." Sharon smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Sharon twitches her head to the side, "Just something Casey said…about Hera."

Kara looks at Sharon carefully, "What did she say?"

"That Hera misses me." Sharon sees Kara wince out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"Casey said the same thing to me…after the explosion." Kara clenches her jaw tightly, "Sharon?"

"Yeah?"

"Here _is _alive."

Her head snaps up to look at Kara, "What?"

"I think Hera is alive."

Sharon looks at her incredulously, "You _think_ she is alive? Why and why wouldn't you something before now?"

Kara fidgets, "Sharon, I had a dream. If I had come to you and told you that I knew Hera was alive because I saw her in a dream what would you have told me? If I had told you that she was on a Cylon baseship what would you have said?" Sharon is silent, knowing the answer, "You would have told me that I needed to get some more food and a lot more sleep."

Sharon collapses on the couch and stares listlessly at the ceiling. "Why do you think its more than a dream?"

She looks up to see Kara flush and look…guilty. "Kara?"

Kara takes a deep breath, "I had another dream. The night before we jumped to the planet." She pauses, "I dreamed that the Adriatic was going to explode."

"What?"

Kara nods, "Yeah, swear to the Gods. Casey had the same dream – it was why we couldn't find her. She didn't want to go back."

"Let me get this straight. You think that Hera is alive because you had a dream. A dream that Casey shared?" Kara cocks her eyebrow and nods, "You think that this dream is real because you had a previous dream that the Adriatic was going to explode and then it did?"

"Yes, I think that Hera is alive and I have been wracking my brain for more than a week trying to figure out how to tell you and Helo _and_ get you two to believe me."

Sharon is silent for a while staring blankly around the room. Finally she says, "I don't know what to do." She looks up at Kara with tears in her eyes, "How are we going to get her back?"

* * *

So what do you think?? Tell me! Review...PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE? 


	14. Chapter 14

Well this more of a pain to write than I thought it would be...But here it is - hope you enjoy!

* * *

"This isn't going to work. Helo will never go along with this. Hells, he will never believe this!" 

Lynn glances up from her book, "Yes he will. He trusts you, he trusts Kara. He knows you two wouldn't jerk him around about this. The problem is going to be getting Lee to help us."

Ana grunts as she falls into the couch, "I wouldn't worry about that. Kara has a plan."

All three women turn to look at Kara and Sharon asks, "Plan?"

Ana shrugs, "That's what she told me anyway."

Kara shrugs, "Well it was more of an idea."

"Idea?"

Kara crosses her arms and looks anywhere but at the three other women, "FINE, I don't have a plan. I have no idea how I am going to get Lee to give us the next three sets of coordinates." She grits her teeth and tugs on her hair, "Damn it. I hate this. We are going to con the Old man and the President."

Ana snorts, "Oh, we all know that if we asked they would both say no. And not just say it – they would tattoo it to our foreheads backwards so we can read it in the mirror."

"Who's getting a tattoo?"

All four women stop talking suddenly and turn to see Helo and Lee standing just inside the door. They all glance at each other uncertainly. Lee looks at them, amused. Helo finally growing impatient, "Okay Ladies, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Kara crosses her arms, determined not to start _this_ conversation. Ana and Lynn glance at each other then at Sharon. Finally, Sharon puffs out a breath, "Hera."

* * *

She and Lee had been arguing for nearly an hour. Finally gripping her hair in frustration Kara exclaims, "Lee this isn't me not getting enough sleep or not getting enough food. This is real. Hera is alive and she is sick. The Cylons _do not_ know what is wrong with her and _do not_ know how to help her. Moreover, we can't leave her there because we all know what they are going to do to her once she gets older. " 

He runs his fingers through his hair and glances at everyone in the room until he comes back to Kara. She grabs one of his hands, pleading with him with her eyes. He grunts loudly, "Fine, what do we do to get her back?"

"We need you to get our next three jump coordinates."

His eyebrows raise in alarm, "Why?"

Kara takes a deep breath, "We are going to give them to Sharon."

Helo glances at Kara then Sharon in confusion, "What is she going…oh hells no! I won't let you!" He stands and starts pacing around the room and shaking his head, "No, no, no way!"

"Helo, it's the only way I can get onto a Base-ship without anyone here getting hurt or worse. I swear that I can do this - I promise this _will _work."

"No one dying? You don't count!?" Sharon moves over to him and they begin to argue quietly.

Lee sits next to Kara on their couch staring at the ceiling, "Right, now that you have convinced me to frakking destroy my career, how am I supposed to take that kind of information?"

She rolls her eyes, _Gods above! Why do I have to do everything?_ "Your good looks and charm?"

He just cocks his eyebrow at her and waits, "You can take them from Gaeta."

"Take them? Yeah, that will go over well."

Ana rolls her eyes, "Come on Lee, you are more than capable of thinking of something on your own."

Lee sits up, rests his elbows on his knees and sights. Kara grabs one of his hands and holds it with both of hers. Again, her eyes silently plead with him to help them. He sighs, rubs his face with his free hand, and nods. He stands and kisses her on the forehead and heads out the door, "Give me two days." _Gods the things I let her talk me into…Why??_

"Lee?"

He turns to look at Kara again; she smiles so brightly at him and says softly, "Thank you." _Oh yeah, that's why.

* * *

_

Kara lays nervously in her quarters waiting for Helo to come and tell her that the first part of their plan has been set in motion. She jumps when someone pounds urgently on the hatch. Kara glances at the clock and sees that it is barely 2am Helo and Sharon only left a few minutes ago – he can't have done it already... "Who the frak?"

Kara opens the hatch and is even more surprised to see an agitated Kat standing at her door. She fidgets nervously in the doorway, "Can I talk to you?"

Kara cocks her eyebrow curiously, "Uh, sure…you do realize it's two in the morning right?"

"Yeah…Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

Kara tilts her head, rests her hands on her swollen belly, and looks at Kat skeptically, "So you came here to wake me up?"

Kat glances down at her enlarged middle and blushes, "Sorry, wasn't really thinking." She goes silent and squirms nervously.

Kara crosses her arms and waits for Kat to start talking. When she does not Kara rolls her eyes, turns, and sits back down. "I am eventually going to go to sleep…hopefully after you tell me whatever the frak you came here to tell me."

Kat looks like she is about to burst into tears and remains silent. Kara sighs and opens her mouth to prod her again when she bursts out, "I lied."

Kara crosses her arms and cocks her eyebrow at the shorter woman, "Oh really? 'Bout what?"

Kat stutters out quickly, "I…I lied about my name." When Kara continues staring at her, she adds, "To get through the background search."

"Now why would you need another person's name to get through the background search?" Kara asks softly.

_Frak…It's never good when _Starbuck _is the calm one_. "I was a drug runner before the attacks."

Kat watches as Starbuck open her mouth to say something several times. Finally, she gets up the courage to ask, "What are you going to do?"

Kara's jaw clenches her jaw tightly, "I should tell the Old Man," Kat starts to protest but she continues, "But I'm not," Kat nearly deflates, "You are going to tell him that you used to run drugs. You are going to tell him that you may have transported Cylons from the outer planets."

Kat shakes her head and tears trail down her face, "Starbuck…"

She shakes her head and closes her eyes. Her jaw flexes several times before she finally looks back at Kat, "You lied. You lied your way into the company of good people. Now you are going to fix this on your own. And if the Admiral doesn't throw you out of the military and into the brig you can keep flying."

"Starbuck…" She snaps her mouth shut when Kara glares at her, "Just give me a couple of days? Please?"

Kara cocks her eyebrow at her but nods, "Fine, but if it isn't done I _will_ tell him."

Kat swallows and nods. She reaches the hatch and turns back to say, "I'm sorry Starbuck."

* * *

"Major Adama, Captain Thrace, Lieutenant Akan, Lieutenant Ras report to CIC, pass the word Adama, Thrace, Akan, Ras report to CIC." 

Kara and Lynn look at each other across the mess table. Quietly Lynn says, "Uh-oh. I think the Old Man found out a bit early."

Kara smacks her forehead, frustrated, "Frak it all to Hades." They both stand and waddle rapidly toward CIC.

* * *

Ana and Lee are walking in the halls when they hear the announcement. Lee tenses and shakes his head, and then he laughs shortly. Ana turns and glances at him curiously, "What is so funny?" 

"Something Kara said to me."

She looks intently at him, expectantly, "You going to tell me?"

He shrugs, "She said that my father wouldn't mind throwing me out of an airlock – I am superfluous now that I have reproduced. And she isn't, since she is the mother…" His words are inturrupted when Ana starts to snicker.

She continues to giggle quietly on their way to CIC. Finally when they are about to enter she says, "She actually said the word superfluous?"

He walks into CIC smiling.

* * *

Helo sits quietly on the Admirals couch with his head in his hands. Lynn is sitting next to him, trying to comfort and reassure him. Kara and Ana sit in chairs next to the desk quietly and Lee stands behind them. The Admiral is leaning back in his chair behind his desk, gaze sliding from one person to the next. "Would anyone care to explain to me why Captain Agathon shot his wife last night?" 

Kara watches Karl flinch and grits her teeth, "It was all part of the plan, Sir."

The Admirals eyebrows raise in surprise, he leans back to stare intently at Kara. When she crosses her arms stubbornly and remains silent, he cocks his eyebrow and shifts his gaze to Lee, "Care to enlighten me?"

Lee clears his throat and glances at Karl, "We discovered that Hera is alive. Sharon went to retrieve her."

Rosalin stiffens behind Adama, "And how did you receive this information?"

Everyone shifts in his or her seats and Kara snorts, "I have been having prophetic dreams. Without the benefit of Kamalah." She stares at the President silently, daring her to pick holes in her assumption. It is the President's turn to shift uncomfortably.

Adama rubs his face absently, "Is this true Madam President? Is Hera alive?"

She clears her throat, "I was under the assumption that she died fleeing New Caprica. I didn't know she was still alive." Lynn sees Kara's and Helo's shoulders tense considerably and starts to pray that no one does something stupid.

Adama's jaw clenches tightly and he turns to Lynn, "I assume Sharon has the coordinates of our next few jumps?"

"The next three, Sir."

He nods and shuffles the paper on his desk absently, "You are all dismissed." Before any of them can ask he adds, "We will stay with the current jump coordinates. However, the next three only give her two more days. After that she is on her own." They all nod and begin to file out.

Kara, the last to leave, turns back to him and clears her throat. When he looks up at her she murmurs, "Thank you Sir."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" 

"We? Where was 'we' when you made the decision that put them and me in this position?"

"I thought I was doing what was best for everyone. Do you really think that child would have been safe if her identity had been known? And what about the fact that until very recently Sharon Agathon was imprisoned in that cell?"

Adama shakes his head and stares at his desk thoughtfully.

She sighs, running her fingers through her hair, "Are you going to reprimanded or punish them?"

"No."

She jerks around - surprised, "What? What do you mean no?"

"You're not deaf, you heard me. Knowing what I know now - I would have even approved their plan. I told Athena and Helo that they could trust me, I worked hard to not just give mine but earn her's and you made a liar of me." He breaths deeply, trying to calm down, "We aren't going to deviate from the coordinates that she has."

After his tirade, she sits quietly for several minutes trying to formulate what to say next, "Bill…"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head, "Not now Laura." He nods toward the door, "I think will be all Madam President."

* * *

Kara steps through the hatch and meets Lee's eyes worried. "I need to talk to you. Alone." 

Lee nearly grins, "Oh really."

Kara bites her lip anxiously and says, in what he has come to term as her 'mom' voice, "Lee…"

He raises his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay." He motions her to walk beside him, "What do you need."

She looks up at him, "Its about Kat."

_Greeeat, another cat fight to mediate._ "What about her?"

"She lied." She says shortly and doesn't continue.

He clears his throat and tries to prod her, "Okaaay, about what?"

"Her name isn't Louane Katrine. She lied to get past the nugget screening."

His head whips around, "Why would she need to?"

She cocks her eyebrow and purses her lips, "She was a frakking drug runner before the attacks."

To say that he was suprised would be an understatement, "Why didn't you go to Dad? Say something while we were in there?"

She shrugs and her face is frustrated, "A month ago I would have…not sure why I didn't this time." She stops and leans back against the bulkhead. "I...think…I think I feel sorry for her."

"Starbuck? Feel pity?"

"Shut the frak up!" She points at her stomach and utters annoyed, "I don't know what is wrong with me – these body snatchers are making me a wimp!"

He grins, "Naw, it's kind of cute actually." He tries to suppress his grin as she glares at him, but he can't help himself, he begins to laugh loudly. She rolls her eyes at him and waits for him to finish. Finally, "So what did you do?"

"Told her that she had to tell the Old Man what she did. Let him hand down her punishment."

He leans toward her and runs his fingers through her hair, "Think he will let her keep her wings?"

She smiles at him and shrugs, "Hope so – she is a damn good pilot. For all the she is an insubordinate, annoying, reckless…"

He cocks an eyebrow at her and pulls her toward him, "I think I get the picture…kind of reminds me of someone…blonde, loud, good at Triad."

"…Shut up"

* * *

AN: There was a problem with this chapter on first upload - just reposting it. 

Don't for get to Review! PLEASE don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this chapter took so long - May was un-Godly in its busy-ness.

But here it is - so enjoy, then review!

* * *

Everyone not on duty or otherwise occupied watches Kara, as usual, rake in the latest pot. More than one pilot glances enviously at the large stack of hot water rations that she has accrued. The next hand is dealt and each person playing places their bets. At the table, Ana grits her teeth, "I'm out – I don't trust that look on Starbuck's face." 

Helo glances up, "What look?"

Lynn snickers and grins, "Exactly."

Lee clears his throat, "Lynn? Pay attention, are you in or out?"

Lynn stares at Kara intently for a moment, lowers her eyes to her cards and sighs with disgust, "Out."

Lee glances down at Casey, "What do you think kid?"

Casey giggles and shouts, "In!" Lee glances at her suspiciously but throws in another three minutes of hot water rations.

Helo absently starts to throw in more of his candy stash when Lynn snatches the cards out of his hands, "He folds too."

"Hey! I have a good hand!"

"Trust me on this Helo – Lee is about to give up hot showers for the next two weeks. Don't let him drag you down with him." Helo glances at Kara but she just grins innocently. _Dead giveaway...Kara is never innocent._

Lee eyes Casey carefully…she is supposed to be helping him but he hasn't won a hand in while, since she started 'helping' him actually. He glances between Kara and Casey suspiciously.

Kara rolls her eyes, "Now children…I am defiantly still in."

Lee cocks his eyebrow at her, "Show us whatcha got then."

She grins smugly, "Full colors!" Everyone at the table groans and the pilots watching start cheering.

He raises his eyebrows at the toddler in his lap questioningly, "Why aren't you helping me like you help her?" Casey grins at him and doesn't say anything.

"She likes me better."

As the shift changes people start to filter out and Kat, newly busted down to lieutenant, walks into the rec room with Hotdog hot on her heels. Kara turns her head in time to see him grab her arm; _bad move buddy_…Kat yanks away from him, spins around, grabs a bottle of ambrosia and stalks back out of the room.

Everyone in the rec room watches the exchange silently. They are all extremely curious about what happened and for once, no one can get anything from the rumor mill. "She still won't tell you?" Ana asks softly.

Hotdog shakes his head, "No." He collapses into a chair and slouches, "She keeps saying that those who need to know about it already do."

Kara cocks her eyebrow at Lee, but he just shrugs. Lynn catches the exchange and glances back and forth between the two and says loudly, "So…you two going to tell us then, oh people who need to know?" The rec room goes silent again and everyone leans forward slightly. Hotdog looks at Starbuck and Apollo hopefully but they both ignore him and everyone else in the room. "Hey, Lee – you can have half your shower rations back…"

Helo rolls his eyes and snorts, "Frak no they aren't going to tell us – not when she has _that_ look on her face." Helo rubs his face absently and glances at his watch. His shoulders hunch, "It's almost time to jump again."

Kara lays down the cards she had been shuffling and pushes back from the table, "Sharon will make it."

Racetrack, ever the optimist, says, "How can you be sure?"

Kara snorts, "Because I trained her…" She stands and stretches carefully, "Well now that I am out – you can help Lee win Casey." The girl giggles and Lee snorts as she closes the hatch.

* * *

Kara walks into the storage room just in time to see Kat take a big pull from the now half-empty bottle of ambrosia. "Is it helping?" 

"I'm not in the mood right now Starbuck."

Kara smiles boldly, "Not what I asked. I am pretty sure I asked if the booze was helping. You going to answer, Lieutenant?"

Kat just snorts and ignores her.

Kara rests her hands on her lower back and stretches, "So, when are you going to tell him?"

Kat gives her a bland look, "You tell Apollo everything?"

Kara grins, "No, not everything. But then again – I am and always have been Kara Thrace – frak up pilot extraordinaire. The one thing I didn't lie about was who I was when I started frakking him."

Kat closes her eyes and thumps her head against the wall. Kara tilts her head and leans against the wall, "Hotdog, while not known for his intelligence, does know when to keep his mouth shut."

"He'll leave me."

"He'll leave you if you don't tell him." Kara pushes off the wall and stretches again. She walks over and holds out her hand, "Give me the bottle."

She glances between the bottle and Kara for a moment and then silently hands it to Kara, "You won't tell anyone about me will you?"

"You told the Old Man. Far as I am concerned, that's enough." As she opens the door, she says over her shoulder, "Oh, and by the way - You have the early shift tomorrow – get some sleep." Kara grins when she hears Kat groan in dread.

* * *

Lee stares at the countdown clock. Sharon has five minutes to get her ass back here or she is going to be left behind permanently. He runs his forehead and glances around. To say that everyone is a little on edge would be the frakking understatement of the year. He shakes his head and tries to focus on checking Gaeta's jump calculations. 

"Two minutes." Ana mutters to him. He nods and again focuses on the paper in front of him.

"Start spinning up the FTL drive." Lee nods at his father, saying nothing.

"Jump in 45 seconds." Gaeta announces. Lee glances up at Helo to see him wince and grip the consol he is standing in front of.

While everyone is staring at the dradis display a blip appears, "Dradis contact! It's a Raptor!" Helo slumps over in relief. Before everyone can really start celebrating two more signals pop up on the display, "Admiral, two Base-ships have just jumped into the system."

"Get the Raptor on board and prepare to jump. You and Captain Agathon are to report to the flight deck and take whoever is in that Raptor to the lifestation and if need be, to containment." Lee nods, turns, and follows Helo in his rush to get to the flight deck.

Just outside of CIC Helo nearly knocks Kara into the opposite wall, he catches her roughly then pushes her towards Lee and continues as if nothing happened. Kara tilts her head questioningly, "I take it that we have a possible Sharon appearance in our future?"

Lee grimaces, "Yeah, and you are staying here." At the look on her face as he turns to leave, he begins to silently curse, _great – exactly the _wrong_ thing to say_.

"Oh really?"

He pauses and turns around. Clearing his throat, "Captain Thrace, I would be most appreciative if you would please not come to the flight deck."

Kara cocks an eyebrow at him curiously. Then glances at her nails and buffs them on her shirt. After forcing him to wait nearly a minute, "Nope, I am defiantly going."

Lee groans but knows arguing with her was a waste of time and he had to get there before Helo if the proper procedure was going to take place. "Gods damn it. Stay behind me or I swear on the scrolls I will lock you in the brig until you give birth."

She taps her foot, contemplating his seriousness. Finally, she straightens and nods, "I will stay _right_ behind you."

They manage to get to the flight deck just behind Helo, with enough time to pull him back and let Lee go in first. As per her deal, Kara stays _righ_t behind Lee. _Ah, I love loopholes._ He glances to the side and sees her in his peripheral vision. Clenching his jaw, he is about to begin to yell when he sees her smirk and suddenly he recalls their deal. _Why? Why do I fall for it every frakking time?_

Distraced by the hiss of the Raptor hatch opening, he forgets to yell at her. Sharon emerges with a toddler in tow. _Well, at least that went right._ He turns to yell at Kara when movement in the Raptor makes him tense, "Frak. Cylon!"

Before anyone can fire, Athena jumps in front of the Six, "Don't, she helped us escape. She wants asylum."

Everyone is tense and silent. Suddenly, Kara snorts with disgust and addresses Sharon loudly, "You just had to bring the blonde."

* * *

Lynn sits quietly, staring at a photograph in the memorial hallway. It had taken her forever but she finally found what she was looking for. Lieutenant James Matterson, KIA, died in a firefight protecting the fleet while they jumped away from two Cylon Baseships. 

Tigh's gravelly voice surprises her out of her reverie, "Who are you visiting today?"

Lynn shrugs, "I have never met him before." She points to the picture of the smiling pilot, "He was one of the newer pilots – so no one knew him very well." Lynn smiles sadly, "He looks young."

"Who is he?"

"Lt. James Matterson, born on Leonis." Resting her hands on her stomach, she smiles sadly, "That is about all I can tell my kid about his daddy." She sighs, "Ana is lucky, she knew and liked Baker. Kara is even more lucky – she is in love with Lee. I know nothing about my baby's father. I asked Kara and all she could tell me is that he was quiet and he passed."

Tigh and Lynn stare at the wall quietly together for a few moments, "He was promoted quickly for a reason."

"Yeah? Why?"

Tigh shrugs, "I just know that he earned it."

Lynn and Tigh sit quietly for a few moments. Finally Lynn leans back against the wall and closes her eyes, "I know I shouldn't complain, especially to you – but sometimes…I just wish…"

"Things could be different?" Lynn nods and he continues, "I know the feeling."

* * *

Tigh curses as he trips over something in Apollo's office. "Gods damned idiot!" He picks his way to the file cabinet and opens the top drawer. "Dead, dead, dead…dead a _long_ time ago…Boy needs to clean out this drawer." _Ah, here we go. Matterson, James_. He smirks triumphantly. _If there was ever a time I was glad that Apollo has a stick up his ass, its now. Never throws a Gods damned thing away._

"Uh, Colonel? I hesitate to ask, but what are you doing in the CAG's office?"

Tigh jumps, nearly upsetting the filing cabinet and swings around so quickly he is slightly dizzy, "Frakking Hades Starbuck. Are you trying to give me a frakking heart attack?"

She tries to suppress her grin, "I should be so lucky. No, just curious."

Tigh begins to blush, embarrassed to be caught doing something like this. He sees Starbuck glancing at the file in his hand and grits his teeth, "Last I checked, I don't answer to you Captain. Don't you have an appointment to be at? And isn't the Lifestation on the other side of the ship?"

Kara grimaces and turns. _How does everyone on this frakking ship know when my next damned appointment with Cottle is?_ Over her shoulder she calls, "Lynn is in her quarters with Casey." Tigh rolls his eyes and slams the hatch heavily. He hears Starbuck laugh, "If you hurry you can catch them before they take their nap…"

"Frakking woman. Bane of my frakking existence."

* * *

Kara nearly knocks everyone she passes over as she stalks (as much as she can) down the hallway. She passes Helo, who is holding Hera and leaning against the bulkhead. "Can you say trouble in paradise Hera?" 

She grits her teeth and glances at him, "Shut up." She is breathing heavily and was finding it harder and harder to walk around with this constant backache.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kara grits her teeth and rubs her face frustrated. "Lee Adama is a frakking idiot."

Hera giggles and repeats "Frakking idiot!"

Karl rolls his eyes, "He can't help being socially retarded. Oh, and thanks for teaching her that…Sharon is going to be so happy."

"That isn't an excuse!"

"Didn't say it was." When she ignores him to rub her lower back he continues, "So what did he say this time?"

"It was stupid."

Helo says to his daughter, "Now listen carefully Hera, when Starbuck and Apollo fight - it usually is stupid." Kara rolls her eyes and Hera giggles.

She grunts, glancing around for somewhere to sit, "He asked me one of those stupid 'what if' questions."

Helo glances at his daughter, confused. Hera smiles, wiggles out of his arms and toddles over to Kara, "And this started a fight?"

Kara closes her eyes and wipes the sweat off her forehead, "Yeah – wanted to know what I would do if Sam was still alive." She shrugs agitatedly, "I don't get it – I told him that I didn't know – cause I don't! I don't know, it didn't happen! What the frak is his _PROBLEM_?"

Hera tilts her head at the increased volume but doesn't cry. She points at Kara's enlarged belly and babbles. She toddles closer to Kara and holds her leg for balance, "Babies!"

Karl feels a bud of panic beginning to grow, "Uh, Kara? Are you alright?"

"NO, I am not frakking alright – Lee is a frakking idiot who hasn't talked about getting married and sure as hell hasn't told me he loves me, and my back hurts and I have the worst frakking headache and…"

Her face scrunches in obvious pain and Karl feels that bud getting bigger, "We should take you to the Lifestation."

"What?! Why?"

"Uh, I think you are in labor…"

* * *

Reviews are wonderfully fabulous! Please? 


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, uh - sorry this took so long...Life is nuts.

AN: My math is fuzzy, but it suits where I wanted the story to go for Kara to deliever early...

* * *

**Rising Star Brig:**

Lee sat with his head in his hands, trying to get the noise to at least lower in volume. He could hear the captain of the vessel arguing with the jerk-off who started the fight. _Frakking hell, the jack assed civy is going to press charges._ _Dad is going to kill me, Kara is going to..._He shook his head to clear that thought out of his head.

The sudden quiet was Elysium itself. He groaned in pleasure and lay back on the bunk with his arm over his eyes.

"You are more like her than you want to admit." Lee sat up so fast he fells out of the bunk…Good thing, he needed something to lean on as he stared up at Sam.

Lee shook his head and blinked several times, _nope – still there_. "I am asleep. Or I am frakking nuts."

Sam grinned and leaned against the bars, "I reserve judgment on the latter. But no, you aren't asleep. I need to talk to you."

Lee rolled his eyes, "No, you don't. You need to leave me alone – I have enough problems."

Sam raised his eyebrows with an extremely amused expression on his face. "Whoa is you? You have an amazing woman with you, kids on the way, one of the few people with a semi-intact family…Yes, you have problems." He grinned down at Lee, "Speaking of amazing woman…How is Kara? Married her yet?"

He didn't even try to hide the exasperation that he felt, "Aren't you dead? Shouldn't you be floating around the afterlife – bothering someone else?"

He shrugged and muttered something Lee couldn't hear, the more clearly, "You still have her at arms length."

Lee snorted, "That's rich. _Me_ keep _her_ at arms length?"

"Tables turn. She loves you."

"Right! She loves me so much that she would probably still be with you if you were…what am I doing – you aren't real." He climbed back onto the bed and put his arm back over his eyes.

"You are right, she did love me. Like a close friend. You, she loves you like a soul mate."

_I will not talk to the figment of my imagination again_…He heard Sam snort, "Be careful Lee. If you don't fix things with her soon you may not get another chance."

Lee frowned and glanced up at Sam, who looked…smug. He blinked again and Sam was gone.

* * *

**Galactica Lifestation:**

_Not exactly as I thought this would be going_…Though he tried to stop it, Bill winces when Kara's latest contraction reaches its apex. Gods, the woman has a grip like a vise…And a mouth worse than any marine he had ever met before – that mouth was currently detailing everything that she was going to do to Lee when he was found. Not that Bill could really blame her – he was furious as well.

Out, beyond the curtain, where Cottle had thrown everyone but him (it seemed like everyone had come traipsing through), the sound of their chatter occasionally got loud enough to hear and it revolved mostly around his still mysteriously absent son. _Gods damned fool…_

From beyond the curtain Cottle bellowed,"OUT! Everyone that isn't blood related to Thrace LEAVE!" He ripped aside the curtain separating Kara from the rest of the Lifestation and squinted at him. "You too! Leave! Go find your missing offspring!"

Kara glared at him, "So, what? I am supposed to do this alone?"

Cottle rolled his eyes, stomped over to the wall phone, "For Fraks sake, get Lieutenant Agathon down here. She needs to come and baby Thrace." He slammed the phone back down on the receiver and narrowly dodges a cup of ice from Captain Thrace's direction.

"Baby me huh? Baby the woman who is in labor with TWINS SIX WEEKS EARLY! The woman whose frakking boyfriend or whatever the hell we are isn't here because he is off getting drunk. Right, I need babying!" Kara glared at both men fiercely for a moment and then burst into tears.

Cottle grabbed the Admiral's sleeve, yanked him out of the cubicle, and threw the curtain closed. Turning to the Admiral he said very quietly, "Bill, I am going to kill your son."

"Get in line." He replied dryly, "I believe the President has called 'dibs'"

Cottle rolled his eyes, "Go find him, get him sober, get him here, and make sure it is before she has to start pushing – or I cannot guarantee that I won't break my oath and punch him myself."

As he stepped out he nearly collided with Hoshi, "Admiral Sir, I have a message from the Rising Star. Major Adama has been thrown into the brig for assaulting a civilian."

Adama glanced at all the assembled people lined up against the bulkheads all the way down the hallway and quirked his eyebrow, "Are they going to press charges?"

Hoshi straightened, "Well, it's just a feeling and I can't prove anything – but the civilian he assaulted? His daughter is being considered for the next batch of nuggets and I think he is waiting to hear whether or not she was accepted to decide to press charges or not."

_That's it, Lee is banned from drinking for the rest of his life – I'll have Laura pass a law about it. _"Has his daughter been accepted?"

Hoshi nodded, "Yes, but she doesn't know yet. I will say this for her – she has been trying to talk her father out of this…course of action."

The Admiral pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please send Lieutenant Katerine and Lieutenant Costanza to the Rising Star to retrieve Major Adama. They are authorized to tell the man that his daughter has been accepted into the flight program."

Hoshi nodded and walked toward the pilots bunk.

* * *

**Outside the Rising Star's Brig:**

Kat stomped down the corridor angrily muttering under her breath, "Gods, what an idiot! How could he have done something so stupid! He's the frakking CAG!"

Hotdog rolled his eyes, "He is dating Starbuck…"

Kat stopped and turned around abruptly, "It isn't her fault that he went and made an ass of himself."

She glares at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "Look, I know you are grateful to her for…stuff. But we both know she can drive the most sane person nuts."

Kat stomps down the corridor, grumbling under her breath about idiot men and stupid civilians. Hotdog wisely remained silent until they reached the entry that was currently occupied by an older man and a young woman.

Without skipping a beat Kat pushed them out of the way and said, "Now lets make something clear – Starbuck doesn't take people that can't hack it, your snot nosed kid only got in because for some strange reason Starbuck sees potential. Don't get any ideas that your little ultimatum got her in."

The man opened his mouth to respond, but his daughter yanked on his arm roughly, dragging him out into the hallway. Kat watched her go and just as the hatch closed, "I might learn to like that one."

* * *

**Raptor back to Galactica:**

The hatch on the Raptor slid shut and Lee sighed with relief. He glanced up absently to see Kat glaring at him. Raising his hands in surrender, he moves toward the back of the raptor.

Lee sat back against the rear bulkhead, resting his head against his chest. "And you wonder why I always had more luck with the ladies." Lee's head snapped up and his mouth dropped. Zak was smiling widely at him.

Lee shook his head, whispering, "No, my dead brother is not here…"

Zack continued, ignoring the rambling, "You really should treat Kara better. She _is_ having your kids and she _does_ love you."

Lee pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to ignore another figment of his imagination. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zak cross his arms somewhat petulantly. "Fine, you don't want to hear that – listen to this. Kara is in danger. Tell her you lover her Lee. She needs to know."

Between one blink and the next Zack was gone. "Wait, what does that have to do with Kara being in trouble?!" He asked loudly.

"Major?"

Lee blinked still looking around, but Zak was nowhere in sight. "Nothing - must be the ambrosia."

He looked up just in time to see Kat roll her eyes and snort.

* * *

Review please! 


	17. Chapter 17

Yeah, about that long wait...Sorry! Grad school is kicking my butt up and down the street. But, I promise - I will finish this story (probably only 1 or 2 more chapters).

Enjoy!

* * *

Lee had never been so happy to leave a Raptor, he was absolutely sure. But damn, the lights were bright on Galactica today. On the other hand, maybe it was the feeling that everyone was watching him out of the corner of their eyes. He glanced around the hanger deck, spotted the Chief, and walked over to him.

"Hey Chief…"

Galen interrupted immediately, "Uh, sir? Before you ask me the question I think you are about to ask me. I would suggest you change that question to 'How fast should I get my ass down to Lifestation?'"

At Lee's look he continued, "Look, I get it. I have had to deal with her too – but she is…kinda carrying your kids and all. She gets extra leeway from now on." He shrugged, "That is just how it works. Law of the Gods."

Cally walked up to stand beside her husband and added, "And really, did you _need_ to go sulk on another ship?"

* * *

Lee stood outside of Lifestation, scared. It was undignified…he was 34 years old, had commanded a battlestar for Gods' sake. And he was terrified of a woman four inches shorter than him who was currently incapable of chasing him. 

"I wouldn't delay much longer Major. Doctor Cottle was under the impression that Captain Thrace will have to begin pushing soon." Lee jumps, startled at President's voice. She smiles, not all together pleasantly, "She has been asking for you."

Lee's shoulders slumped. Laura almost had sympathy for him. Almost being the key word. So she felt she had to give one last party shot as she walked away, "And crying."

* * *

Kara blew out a heavy breath, sweat dripping down the sides of her face. She gripped Sharon's hand as yet another contraction began. She felt Sharon wince, "Sorry." 

"No, this is just dandy – I have always wanted my hand broken."

Kara grimaced and clenched her teeth, "I said I was sorry."

"Well, let's cut this lovely conversation off before it turns even more…lovely." Cottle interjected before either woman could say more. "Look what I found in the hallway." He steps to the side to reveal Lee standing just outside the curtain, looking very, very nervous.

_Good, he deserves it. Put me through about 5,000 times worse._

Lee scratched the back of his head and looked at the two nurses puttering around unnecessarily, Sharon, and the Doctor. "Um, can I talk to Kara?"

When no one moved he added, "Alone?"

While everyone dragged themselves out, entirely too slow for the able-bodied people he knew they were, he moved toward the end of the bed.

He watched the expressions filter across her face, going from hopeful and happy to scared and worried. He cursed silently. This is the last thing I wanted to happen.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, he knew to yell at him, "I'm sorry Kara."

Her mouth snapped shut, audibly. He took that as a good sign, "It just…bothers me, you know?" He rubbed his forehead, frustrated. "I don't know it's, scary I guess, not knowing who you would choose if the situation was different. I mean, if he was alive and you were still pregnant? I just, I wanted to know…"

She sighed and rubbed her stomach, "I can't answer that for you Lee." She avoided looking at him, staring over his shoulder.

He rested his arms on his hips and let his head fall forward. She closed her eyes, heart aching. She didn't want to hurt him with this, but she just didn't know. The silence stretched, and Kara fidgeted as she felt another contraction beginning.

She jumped when she felt his hand pull her forward until she was sitting up. She looked up at him, finally. He was smiling, just a small one – but it was better than nothing in her opinion. He brushed some hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

From behind them they heard the doc announce that their time was up as he swished the curtain aside. "Alright, now that that is somewhat settled. Can we get on with it?!"

* * *

Lee lay behind her, supporting her. He was murmuring in her ear as she pushed, reminding her to breath and telling her how great she was doing. It helped. Sorta. 

No drugs meant she felt it all, and feeling it all? Well, that hurts. Tears rolled down her cheeks, in pain both physical and mental. Carrol hadn't cried when she was born, the doc had tried to brush it off but Kara wasn't stupid. He had immediately turned the birthing over to Ishay and had begun working on Carrol.

She could vaguely hear Ishay speaking to her, "Just one more push and we have number two." She nodded tiredly and braced herself as best she could, pushing as hard as she could.

She felt the head crown and gripped Lee's hand tightly. In response he kissed her cheek and continued encouraging her to push.

With the last of her strength she managed to push her second daughter into their world. It was obvious that Laura, like her older sister was having trouble breathing.

Kara whispered, "Laura…"

Ishay held Laura up for her parents to see and touch, "I have to take her to the Doctor."

Kara nodded, struggling to control her tears. Ishay backed away slowly, "It will be alright Kara, Cottle will make sure it is."

She felt Lee hold her close, still whispering to her. She leaned back into his embrace and let him try to convince her too.

* * *

William Adama had endured much in his life. Staring down at his granddaughters had to be one of the hardest. Ever. They were beautiful. He felt his eyes sting as he watched Carrol and Laura snuggle into each other. _So small, nearly two months early._ Cottle had explained it for him as best he could; a valve in their hearts had not closed. It might correct itself, it might not. Time would tell. 

He felt someone brush up beside him and glanced over at Lee as he stared at the girls. Ishay's quiet voice interrupts, "I am going to move them closer to the Captain." They both nod and watch.

The Admiral squeezes Lee's shoulder and urges him over to his family. He watched as his two children stare at the girls. Athena and Kat both hug Kara before leaving the new family alone together. He quietly follows them.

She was waiting for him when he emerged from the 'maternity ward'. "Laura."

She smiles gently, "They will be fine."

"Of course they will. Like the children of Starbuck and Apollo would be anything but fine." The both turn to see Cottle puffing on a cigarette.

He felt a warm hand trace over his forearm. He hears Laura quietly ask, "Why are they together in the incubator? Wouldn't it be best if they each had their own?"

Cottle answered, frustration obvious, "Yes, it would be best – but I would like to remind everyone that this is a _Battlestar_ and we are lucky, gods damned lucky, that we had even _one_ on board. This wasn't designed to be a maternity ward!"

* * *

Outside the hatch it seems like half of Galactica, the half not on duty, was waiting for news. Each person seemed to glance between the Admiral and herself, trying to decide whom to ask. The Admiral simply shook his head and said quietly, "Dismissed." Everyone reluctantly started back to wherever they had been before. 

Together, Kat and Hotdog help Ana and Lynn to stand and head back to their quarters. Athena and Helo remain.

Sharon cleared her throat, "Sir? Caprica is asking to speak with either you or the President."

Bill glanced up and nodded his voice is rough, "Did she say why?"

Sharon shook her head. Bill nodded absently and Laura, desperate for any distraction steers him toward the Cylon containment cell.

* * *

AN: I am slowly going through the older chapters of this and editing the story to make it...well suck less. Check out my LJ if you wanna see it.

AN2: Yes, the math on the number of weeks Kara was preggers is fuzzy. Eh, it makes for a better story.

AN3: I have no idea how old Lee Adama is supposed to be in the show - I just guessed.

Alright, you know you want to tell me what you think...right?


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Blurry  
Rating: PG to PG13 -ish  
Characters (in this chapter): Kara, Kasey, Sharon (Athena)  
Summary: Season Three AU. _Fate had a tendency to tie him to Kara in the most unusual ways.  
_Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Seriously - Not just talking about the show here. I'm a broke grad student that eats spagettios just about every night. So don't sue me...there is nothing to get.)

Well...it's been a while hasn't it? I would love to give you all an excuse (school or something) but it's just been a serious case of writer's block. Hopefully I have kicked it...

Anyway - I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Caprica stared sullenly at the bulkhead. It was grey, just like every other thing on this frakking battlestar, including the people. She'd noticed that over time most of the survivors had lost that pale peach hue that humans had, and that Cylons had previously found so hard to emulate, slowly faded until these pale and wan creatures remained. Oh, you knew they were human, but something was missing from many eyes – as if they had given up something vital in order to have the mental fortitude to continue being survivors.

The sharp clang to the outer door shook her from her musings and she glanced up, seeing the Admiral looking even more pale than usual. He seemed…stricken. She blinked and in the instant her eyes were fully closed she saw four children, girls being chased through a grassy field by two boys. They were all giggling loudly. She tried to force the vision to continue, but it was lost when her eyes instinctively opened as the feeling of not being alone invaded her psyche.

President Roslin and Admiral Adama stood before her. Oddly enough, it seemed like the smaller woman was supporting the Admiral. The Admiral's voice was rough, and he sounded strangely deflated "You said you had something for us?"

She hesitated, suddenly unsure, "There are three base ships at the extreme edge of your sensor range. They know that Kara Thrace has given birth." She bite her lip anxiously, "I…I was told to offer you this deal. I know you won't take it, but I would like to share what they want so you can be on guard."

The President cocked an eyebrow, "I take it this will make either one or both of us…agitated?"

Caprica nodded, "They say that if you hand over the elder of Kara Thrace's twins they will leave the fleet in peace as long as the Fleet makes no aggressive moves against them from now on. This includes my release and the release of Sharon and Hera Agathon."

Caprica took it as a bad sign that the Admiral's expression never changed as he walked out.

The President of the Colonies spoke softly – and for some reason it sounded much more dangerous that any amount of shouting could, "I remember the last time your people offered us peace – and how you all lied…I think we will pass."

She watched as Roslin motioned to the guard, "I knew you would."

She shivered when the President glanced at her with one eyebrow raised. Something about the grim smile that made her uneasy.

---

She found Bill leaning his forehead against the bulkhead outside the Cylon's brig. She approached quietly and jumped when he slammed his fist into the metal wall.

"Bill…"

He grunted once, silencing her. She watched as he took several deep breaths. Finally, he spoke quietly, "It never ends for her does it?"

"From my readings of the scripture, having a special destiny often entails enduring tribulation."

"It's too much this time."

"Not that I am actually contemplating handing any of the people just mentioned over to the Cylons, but are you sure that this has nothing to do with the fact that it is your granddaughter they are demanding?"

He glanced at her face sharply. "It would be too much if it was Tom Zarek's granddaughter."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Good. And I agree."

He sighed, flexing his hand gingerly. "I want the guards briefed that they are to repeat nothing of that conversation to anyone. Not husbands, wives, lovers, children…no one. I don't want anyone in the fleet getting odd ideas."

She nodded, "I will have Tory make sure of it."

---

_She was asleep. She knew this – but for some reason couldn't force herself to wake. She glanced around, confused. She wandered toward the door, where she heard a murmur of voices…including his. _Oh goodie, back on the baseship_._

_She looked into the baseship control room, where a large number of Humanoid Cylons had congregated. Cavil spoke, "We are agreed then?"_

_Each of the copies present nodded their assent to whatever they had been discussing. Well, all except one of the Leoben models. She studied him, bothered for some reason. She knew he wasn't the New Caprica copy, she could always tell which one that was and he wasn't here. Even more strange, she didn't sense the menace or deception that this model is known for. _

_A Six, dressed a bit more conservatively than the current model on Galactica separated herself from the group and sought him out on the fringes of the room. Kara followed. _

_The two women, one there and one…not, stood in front of the Leoben look alike. "Marcus." _Ah, that will make it all less confusing.

_Marcus glanced up absently rubbing his neck as if to stave off a headache, "This is wrong."_

_The Six sighed and tucked her hands in her pockets. Kara got the feeling that this was an old conversation. "It is what God…"_

_His voice barely raises above a quiet whisper, but it contains enough menace and anger to set Kara back and give the blonde pause, "God does not want innocent children separated from their sister, mother, father…God is not cruel, not harsh. The God you seem to worship is a frakking tyrant who demands endless sacrifice and has yet to give _**anything**_ back. And I will not bow to such cruelty." He stood abruptly and pushed past her, quickly leaving the room._

_The Six pinched the bridge of her nose. "Frak."_

"_Is he going to be a problem?" Kara noticed the Six start with surprise and was impressed that the skin-job was able to hide it so well from that Cavil bastard._

"_No, he is merely uncomfortable at the loss; he was under the impression that the Eights and Sixes would see his point of view."_

_He seemed smug at the explanation. "Good, we need everyone to be on the same page on this. We will not make the same mistakes that were made the first time around with Hera." _

_She leaned away from him slightly with a confused expression on her face, "What do you mean?"_

"_We are demanding the release of Caprica and Sharon as well as our original offer." He reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry, we are not going to punish them. They did what they thought was right for Hera. And perhaps it was – we had no knowledge of how to help her. But this time, we are going to have a mother and others who have had extensive contact with the Humans, capable of caring for a child in the manner that God intended."_

_Kara felt a sliver of unease blossom in her metaphysical chest. _

_The Six looked confused, "Sharon will have jurisdiction over them both?"_

_Cavil shook his head, "No, Agathon will raise her child and Caprica will act as mother for the Thrace infant."_

_The unease exploded in her chest and she felt like she was choking. She was desperate to wake up and make sure her babies were alright._

_A look of intense anguish passed over the Six's face, "Caprica? But why not…?"_

_Cavil looked like he was trying to suppress a snort, "Natalie, you have had no contact or experience with anything resembling motherhood, and she has. If you will recall, she was the only one other than Agathon that was able to calm Hera down even marginally..."_

---

Kara felt herself surfacing from the vision/dream. The pressure she experienced in the dream was still squeezing her chest tightly, making it incredibly difficult to breath, it felt like there was a ton of bricks pressing down on her chest.

She jerked violently off the bed and tripped in her haste to get to the isolette a few feet from her bed. The girls were sleeping, snuggled into one another, peacefully. Her heart seemed to settle into its rhythm and the pressure began to ease.

"Kara?" The president's voice startled her badly. She spun around and stood in front of her children as if to protect them. She watched the president approach carefully, thoughtfully, "Kara – did you…have a dream?"

Kara closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before she nodded to the President.

A pained expression crossed the president's face, "Then you are not going to be surprised when I tell you the new Cylon peace terms?"

Kara swallowed and opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Lee, "I would kill them myself before allowing them to go to the Cylons." He stepped into the small alcove and moved to stand angled in front of Kara and the twins. _Damn it Bill, this is __**just **__what I need right now – angry parents that are going to parrot this story all over the ship and cause a riot in the civilian population._

The President cocked an eyebrow at him, "I will not let it come to that Major Adama. You have my word as the President of the Colonies."

---

Kara sat, both infants nestled in the cradle of her folded legs. They were so beautiful and she never realized how precious she would find them. She had only known them for a day and she could barely remember what it was like without them.

She touched Carol's nose gently. She squirmed, scrunched up her face and settled back down. Laura curled into her sister as if to comfort her. It made her eyes sting with tears.

She heard the rustling of the curtain and glanced up briefly to see Kat, Sharon, and Hera pass through the curtain, "I don't know how to protect them."

Kat cocked an eyebrow, "You won't be the only one doing the protecting. Not sure if there is a single person in the military that would allow the kid to go to the Cylons."

Sharon scooped Hera up and rested her on her hip, "Don't worry Buck. We will figure something out – we always do."

"Baby! Look Ma – baby!" Sharon smiled briefly at her daughter and moved closer to Kara so Hera could get a better look. Hera pointed at Laura and Carol, "Ma, my friends?"

The three women smile and Sharon nods, "Yes. Laura and Carol are your friends."

Hera grinned and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Kara reached over and stroked Hera's hair gently, "Thank you Hera – the girls are going to need good friends like you."

Hera smiled shyly at her and began sucking on her fingers.

Kara could almost hear the eye roll in Kat's voice, "Adorable. It's so cute it makes me want to barf."

Both Sharon and Kara couldn't help but snicker.

---

Sykes leaned in close to Marcie while she catalogued the various Viper and Raptor parts stored in this cargo space, "You hear what the Cylon told the Old Man and the President?"

Marcie glanced up from her task briefly, "What do you mean?"

"After the Admiral left Lifestation he and the Pres headed over to the Cylon cell and the three of them had a nice little chat. Seems like the Cylons want to try the peace thing again. An exchange – the Cylons want the skin-jobs and the half-breed." He shrugs, "Can't say I would shed any tears over seeing those three gone."

She stares at him for several long seconds and snorted derisively, "You're an idiot. Cylons, keep their word? Gimme a break. It would end up just the same – they break the treaty when they find us exposed and vulnerable." She shook her head and moved on to her next task, "Don't go spreading those rumors around dumbass – or you're likely to cause problems with the civvies."

He sneered at her, "You want to keep fighting this war, is that all you want out of your life?"

She glared at him over her clipboard, "I would rather die fighting than the alternative. You were there on New Caprica, same as me…same as a lot of people – you can't tell me that you don't know what they are capable of."

He crossed his arms and stares at her silently for several moments, "It involved Starbuck."

"What did?"

"They wanted something from Starbuck on top of everything else. Don't see how it's too much to ask her to make a little sacrifice for the good of the human race."

She rolled her eyes, "I doubt it would be something small."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Probably." He scratched his head absently and headed for the hatch, "Gotta run, another exciting shift of guarding the blonde skin-job."

"I mean it Sykes – don't go shooting off your mouth. You will cause problems that nobody needs right now. Likely to piss the Admiral off."

---

Lynn and Ana stood outside the cell, staring at the woman, the Cylon, for nearly an hour trying to figure out how they were going to do this. Caprica stood, making to move toward the two but paused when three marines stormed into the room with weapons ready.

Ava cocked an eyebrow, "What will happen if Kara doesnt give you Cylon frakkers Carol to experiment on?"

Caprica swallowed unconsciously, "They aren't going to experi…" The expressions on both women's faces made her pause and just answer the question, "They will attack. Disable Galactica and the other ships, probably permanently, and take what they want and more."

"And how are you going to help us stop that?"

She cleared her throat,"Other than capitulating to their demands? I would suggest running and hiding." She winced slightly, watching several trigger fingers tighten on their weapons.

She glanced up at Lynn's face and froze. Her eyes, her eyes were so cold she felt the need to shiver. And the smile on her face told Caprica that she had just realized something important.

"When were you going to tell us that the Cylons had a method of tracking the fleet?" This time, Caprica can't help but shiver when Lynn leaned closer, "You are going to tell me how you and your skin-job buddies have been tracking the fleet and you are going to do it now – or I swear to the gods I will make your life a living hell."

It was as if the fires of Tartarus were burning behind Lynn's eyes and it frightened Caprica more than anything else had since the time of her activation.

---

"…The radiation the ship bleeds off is like a trail of bread crumbs."

Laura rubbed her forehead to stave off an oncoming migrane, "Can it be fixed?"

"We believe it can. It will take a couple of days." She glanced up in time to see the Adama men exchange a look, "What?"

She watched as Apollo shifted in his seat, "Kara…Captain Thrace had an idea. Lead the ship away from the fleet – say six or seven jumps, then fix it and have them rejoin the fleet. The Cylons would be misdirected and we might have a change to get a decent head start, maybe even slip clean of them for a longer stretch of time."

Laura leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling for several moments. It was a good idea and might give the fleet desperately needed time to rest and regroup. "Can we do it without endangering the ship or the fleet?"

"We believe we can Madam President." Slid a glance over to Bill and noticed that he looked tired, very tired. She couldn't help but sigh, she was tired too.

"Do it."

---

Kara felt drawn to the memorial corridor, almost like she was following a scent. She paused for a moment at the junction and stared at the strangers on the wall. The faces for some reason entranced her. There were too many faces and many were so incredibly young. She walked the entire length of the hallway from where the pictures began and ended, backtracked and did it again. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she couldn't make herself leave.

On her fourth trip through the corridor she passed a small grouping of candles, a splash of color caught her eyes. She looked down and noticed that there was a pool of wax shaped like the painting on her apartment wall on Caprica, the same painting that she had been doodling her whole life. She shook her head and dismissed it but the after image was burned into her retinas. Every time she closed her eyes she say the pattern. If she kept her eyes closed for more than an instant the pattern began to swirl, like a great storm.

Kara continued to walk through the corridor, but noticed that with every step it was harder and harder to continue. Dizziness overtook her and she stumbled against the bulkhead, knocking over several crates and candles. As her hand fell into the puddle of wax she noticed earlier, images started to stream passed her eyes moving too quickly to discern, too many to process.

She felt her eyes roll back into her head and thought that the Gods were indeed merciful to let her rest at last.

---

Lee stormed into Lifestation and ripped apart the curtain to see Kara laying in the bed, passed out. Cottle watched as the normally olive skinned man paled. His anguished voice barely reached Cottle's ears, "What the frak happened, what's wrong now?"

Cottle sighed - frustrated, "Kat found her in the memorial hallway half hour ago. We don't know how long she has been there but she is not responding to any attempts to wake her." He grunted at her, "Always have to be difficult, don't you."

Lee came alongside the bed and touched Kara's hand gently, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing."

"Then why is she not awake and holding the girls!?"

He looked vaguely embarrassed and very worried, "I am not lying to you Major. There is _nothing _wrong with her. I have no idea why she isn't awake and I have no idea how to fix her."

Lee nearly reached out to strangle Cottle, but the sound of Carol and Laura waking up stopped him. For a moment, he didn't know what to do. He stood between the isolette and Kara's bed and looked so lost, so baffled that Cottle finally pushed him to the girls, "You take care of them – I will fix Thrace."

Cottle turned back to gaze down at her face. Peaceful, her face was serene and peaceful. He muttered quietly, "You better not make a liar out of me Thrace or I swear I am coming to the underworld just to kick your ass.

* * *

Please, please, please feed my addiction! Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Ah, finally - another (short) chapter of Blurry.

* * *

Brandy Harder was having a really hard time figuring out how to stay out of Lee Adama's line of fire and still tell him what she just overheard. There really was no way to do that so, figuring that if he did anything, at least the deck full of personnel would be able to pull him off, she cleared her throat, "Uh Sir? You might want to have a … chat with some of the Marines. They were talking about how Starbuck is holding up a…peace treaty with…"

The look she got from the Major make her throat close. She swallowed and tried again but all she managed was a good impression of a fish out of water. There was something in the way Apollo was staring at her that made her not want to finish her thought.

He was silent for what seemed like several very long seconds. His voice, when he spoke, was level controlled, and frakking scary. "Which Marines?"

She cleared her throat…twice, before she could answer, "Not sure, Sir. There was a group of them talking about it in the bunk…room"

He tilted his head like a curious dog and continued to give her that stare. Once he processed the information he seemed to forget she was there and started toward, what she could only assume was the Marine's quarters. He didn't rush or run…it was almost like he was walking through a park, completely at ease with life.

Once he was out of sight she turned to the deck crew that had all paused, "That man is **the** most scary mother frakker I have ever met."

She noticed that Marcie looked disgusted and shook her head.

---

Lynn couldn't help but notice that there was a sudden influx of trauma patients in Lifestation, not terribly odd – tempers ran short when you were packed like a sardine with no end in sight. What _was_ odd was the number. Five came in during the first shift and another three during the second shift. She glanced up at the clock absently, wondering how many would find their way here during the third shift. And how many didn't show up in Lifestation because their injuries weren't as dire.

What was doubly odd was that Cottle couldn't get them to say a word. Not one of the eight Marines in Lifestation would even hint at what happened or who started it. She was currently listening to Cottle mutter and growl while he examined Kara and the girls for the third time in two hours.

She stood cautiously and rubbed her back, "Why does it matter so much? Marines fight all the time Doc."

"I need to know who the frak lost their mind so I can dismiss them from duty." He practically growled, which in turn made (who she was almost sure was) Carol being to whimper. He immediately started making soothing sounds at the week-old newborn and she couldn't help but smirk. _Big softie. _

He glared at her but said nothing.

---

"Girls! Stop climbing on the bookshelf!" Sharon rolled her eyes, bolting up from her seat at her desk and arrived just in time to catch Kasey as her foot slipped.

"What did I say about climbing on things in the CAG's office?!"

Hera stuck her thumb into her mouth and Kasey pouted, "We're bored!"

Sharon fought not to tear her hair out - being stuck with babysitting duty sucked…not that she minded being with the two girls, just that she had work to do. Hera and Kasey were restless and wanted attention…and she had paperwork to get done. She could now fully empathize with Starbuck's hatred of paperwork.

"Just…just give me 30 minutes. If you both will stay quiet for 30 minutes I will take you to the observation deck. Okay?"

Kasey and Hera glanced at each other as if conferring silently. "Kay."

Sharon rolled her head to loosen the muscles in her neck and smiled. _Okay, I can get through most of this in half an hour, no problem._

She later swore that she only glanced away for 13 seconds, 15 at the most. When Sharon glanced up from her paperwork to where she had left the girls she blinked at first, then started to panic.

---

Gods above, did he ever need a vacation. Two shifts in a Raptor and a half shift in CIC to cover all the shifts that suddenly were short a CAG and DCAG and he _still_ hadn't had a chance to catch a shower. Thank the Gods he had 14 hours of free time coming – most of which would be spent either sleeping or convincing Sharon to sneak away to some security locker with him.

He spun the wheel on the hatch and stepped into the blessedly empty room, dropped his helmet near the door and made for the rack. He haven't even had the chance to sit down before the hatch flew open again and Sharon stormed into the room and assaulted him, "Helo, I can't find Hera or Kasey!"

His head dropped back on his neck limply, "Calm down, how lost can they get on a Battlestar?"

"You really want me to _answer_ that?" She shrieked.

---

Lee cracked his knuckles, feeling – for the first time in three days – close to having his sanity back. It helped that he had bruises, scraps, cuts, at least one broken finger, and maybe a broken rib. The pain focused him, calmed him.

He stood, only slightly dizzy over the moaning bodies of several marines. He noticed that a few more stood pressed against the bulkheads on the perimeter of the room, eyes wide with fear. He rolled his shoulders, eyeing each person closely, "Now that we have that worked out, we are going to talk about Starbuck."

He noticed two female marines glance at Sykes, out cold on the deck.

"She is not holding up negotiations. I am. You see, I am really partial to both of my daughters and I am not going to hand either of them over to those Gods forsaken pieces of rusted out scrap metal." Several expressions of surprise and anger greeted that statement.

"Yeah – that is what they want for peace. And I am NOT giving my daughters up – not for you, not for anyone. Is that clear!?" He ended with a roar that had everyone leaning back – truly afraid.

"IS IT?"

A chorus of "Yes Sirs" greeted the shout.

---

Kasey saw things that hadn't happened yet. She always had. And she also knew things. Things that most adults in her young life overlooked or ignored. Kara didn't overlook or ignore a lot of things and she believed Kasey when she told Kara about them. She was different. Though she couldn't really figure it out, Kasey felt a connection to Kara that was not there with other grownups.

They both saw things and felt things and knew things that they weren't supposed to. Hera was similar…not the same though. It was like humming – everyone hummed a little differently. Kara's hum was so similar to her own that they might as well be the same. Hera's was similar, but not the same.

That was why she had to wake her up, Kara would know what to do and say to make the other grownups understand. Hera was going to help, because that was what Kasey saw – Hera was a helper.

"Mama knows." Hera whispered.

Kasey nodded, "We gotta hurry." She tugged on Hera's hand, urging her to move faster. It was hard, sneaking through the ship – it was so crowded right now, lots of talking and people brushing by the two girls quickly. One was rough enough to knock Hera into the bulkhead behind them. Kasey glared at the marine as he walked by, but knew she needed to be quiet.

"Come on, almost there." The two girls managed to follow the rude marine into Lifestation and remain undetected. The doctors and nurses were otherwise occupied.

"How we gonna wake her up?"

Kasey shrugged and moved under equipment toward Kara's cubical.

Hera bit her lip anxiously, "It not time yet."

Kasey paused and turned to glare at Hera, "She needs to be awake…now!"

Hera shook her head, "No, it's not time yet – you know it too."

Kasey's lip trembled for a moment, quickly tearing away from Hera and moving to Kara's side. She felt tears slide down her cheeks and her lip tremble, "I want her back. Now!"

Hera hugged Kasey tightly, "Come on – we gots ta go to the deck."

Kasey sniffed and nodded. The girls scuttled out of the lifestation holding hands.

---

Natalie sat, tucked carefully into a remote corner of the Basestar. No one came down here – there was rarely a reason to. Even the Centurions avoided the area. She had needed to get away from them all. The ache in her chest was immense – she had hoped, desperately hoped that she would have a chance at motherhood. The lure of being selected as a surrogate mother for one of the four children conceived on New Caprica had tempered her unease with the experiments carried out through Thrace, Akan, and Ras.

And damn Cavil to hell – he knew it. He had known that the way to secure the six's vote was to dangle this before them as bait. They were so predictable. Created to seduce and deceive – they were never allowed to grow beyond that despite a desperate desire to do so.

"You had to have known it was never going to happen."

She glanced up, into Marcus' soft eyes. She couldn't hold the stare for long – turning her head to avoid looking at him at all.

"Don't fool yourself Natalie, you knew that Cavil has never done anything without purpose. Usually purposefully harmful."

She lowered her head to rest on her knees, "I wanted a child."

"You wanted to steal someone else's child." The statement held no censure – which made it even more cutting. He understood the desire, the need and he and all of his brothers still refrained.

She swallowed several times, at a loss for a retort. She had none.

---

As I said - short, but it really had to end here. Chapter 20 is in the works and I promise it will be much longer!

Please take the time to let me know what you thought of it - cause reviews are my drug of choice.


	20. Chapter 20

Holy crap. Holy CRAP! It is finished, done – Blurry is DONE! How long has this taken me? *Goes to check dates* 2 ½ years - HOLY CRAP!

Please - read, enjoy, review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing – if I did, there would have been no *poof*

---

Cottle puffed on his cigarette and grumbled, "I could have you removed from duty and court-marshaled."

Lee's voice was flat and uninterested, "You won't."

"Oh, now you are psychic? Now you can tell the future?"

Lee turned steely eyes to the old man, "You won't. If I were to lose all of that, I might just go beyond insane." A humorless smirk graced his face, "And do you really want two insane pilots on the same ship?"

Cottle forced himself to not role his eyes and slapped a butterfly bandage over the cut on Apollo's eyebrow roughly, "First of all – the other one is currently asleep and will be that way until she is good and ready to wake up. And second - boy, you don't scare me. Nothing does anymore, so stop trying."

He pokes the younger man's ribs with less than tender pressure to gauge if any were cracked, "And if I determine you are no longer fit for duty, you bet your skinny ass I would yank you out of the rotation faster than you can blink. So don't frak with me."

Properly chastised, Lee submitted to the rough examination quietly. His gaze flicked over to the closed off curtain in the far corner, "How is she really?" He asked softly.

Cottle's eyebrow quirked, "The same." He pulled out a cigarette, lit it and tossed the match in a nearby trashcan, "Girls are doing better. While you were going berserk on the entire Marine contingent of Galactica, I drew blood from both – they're stronger. Probably be ready to get out of here soon."

He puffed on the cigarette, watching the younger man thoughtfully, "You thought about what you are going to do when that time comes?"

"No."

"Best get to it. Starbuck will wake up when she is damn good and ready – which might not be for a while. For the time being, you have to figure out how to care for those girls."

---

Lee stepped behind the curtain quietly, afraid to wake the girls up and was pleasantly surprised to see them both awake and alert. A nurse passed by and offhandedly mentioned that they needed to be fed and suggested he get to it.

The medical staff had been expressing Kara's breast milk and freezing it for future use – formula was nearly non-existent in the fleet so it was vital that they store everything they could, not just for his girls, but also for any infants too young for the milk substitute. Luckily, there were two bottles already prepared. Now he just had to figure out how to feed both of them at once.

He eyed Carol and Laura critically. They were both small enough to fit in his lap, together. Might work. He moved the isolette closer to Kara's bed, grabbed a spare pillow from another bed and settled in.

The two looked up at him from the pillow quietly. It was actually somewhat eerie the way they watched everything. He stated at them for several minutes. They were beautiful. He couldn't help but grin, apparently everyone thought they had his ears.

Carol, obviously growing impatient for the bottled, squawked at him. Laura just cooed sweetly. He smiled wryly – he had a feeling this was indicative of how they were going to deal with problems for the rest of their lives.

---

Marcus was a Cylon on a mission. He needed to gather allies and reverse the idiocy of Cavil's demands. Not only were they selfish but they were also self-serving. Cavil knew very well that the humans would never give into these ridiculous demands – all the excuse Cavil needed to continue to hunt them down like wild dogs.

The problem, as usual was privacy. It was so easy for one Cylon to access another's thoughts and memories. Everyone came in contact with the control stations at various intervals and during that time thoughts could be accessed.

The key would be to pick those who would not arouse suspicion and yet, would still consent to what he was proposing.

No small task.

---

Hera was scared. She knew that she had to do it, but she was scared and alone. Kasey had been seen as they made their way to the flight deck but Hera managed to slip away. She knew she had only a few minutes to get this done so she knew she needed to hurry, but she felt jittery and like she needed a big drink of water.

She looked down at the grey metal of the flight deck, took a deep breath and made herself move – everyone had a job to do and this was _hers_. Slipping behind, around and through large piles of shipping containers, plane parts, and scrap metal was easy. No one was really paying attention because the CAP was launching.

Hera finally paused, staring up at the Chief. He had yet to notice her approach, caught up in directing the traffic on the deck. He shouted several orders that made no sense to her then turned, nearly knocking her over.

"Hera?"

She glanced up at him, still anxious. She twirled her hair around one of her fingers anxiously and watched him glance around the deck in confusion. "Uh, Hera? Does your mother know where you are?"

She swallowed and shook her head.

"Okay…why don't we find someone to take you…"

Hera lunged, fearing that she wouldn't finish before she got sent back. Snatching his hand she stared up at him and said, "You need to wake up now Galen."

He blinked, suddenly even more confused. "WAKE UP!" Her shout gave everyone on the deck pause. Galen simply rubbed his forehead and motioned for one of the deckhands to get her out of there.

She moved to get away but the deckhand was faster, scooping her up. She, however, decided not to go quietly, "Joker and thief! The Watchtower! Wake up!"

Galen backed up slightly – completely as sea over this strange behavior, nearly tripping. As he moved to right himself a sharp pain flared behind his eye and the song that he had heard in his head for the last few weeks increased in volume…This time accompanied by the words. Though his neck was stiff and it caused him a great deal of pain to turn it, he gazed at the departing toddler with utter amazement. She knew the song. She knew…even when he hadn't .

---

"Gods damn it you two, Hera – you have worried your mother and I. And Kasey, I can't believe that you would run off like that. Do you know how dangerous some parts of this ship are?!"

Both girls glance at each other appearing only slightly apologetic.

Hera glanced up cautiously at her father, "Bored."

He gave her a stern look, "That didn't give you leave to scare the Hades out of your mother, pulling your disappearing act like that."

He stared at the two little heads and noticed that they were gripping each other's hands as if they were each other's lifeline. He sighed, "You two ever pull anything like that again, I will turn you over my knee – are we clear?"

The two little girls nodded.

---

Galen lay next to Cally, unable to sleep. Since his encounter with Hera on the deck the strains of the strange music had haunted him. Every once in a while he would mutter some of the tune to himself, wanting to excise it from his brain. Maybe if he could get the song to go away…maybe he could convince himself that Hera was just a little girl and didn't know anything.

He rubbed his face, frustrated. The problem was – he was positive that Hera, and perhaps even Kasey, were a hell of a lot more than either of them seemed. He was also pretty damned sure that he was a fraking skin job.

He glanced toward Nikki's bed and notices that the boy was awake and staring at him. Galen sat up, careful not to wake Cally and moved to pick his son up. He eyed the boy carefully. If he was a Cylon – one of the five unknown, then that made Nikki a hybrid. Like Hera.

He shook his head – now was not the time to think about it. He glanced at the still sleeping Cally and moved toward the hatch. A walk might do the two of them good.

---

Saul Tigh pounded back another shot of the Chief's rotgut. He hadn't been able to sleep the last few nights because of that damned music echoing in his head. He figured if he just got drunk enough…

Saul snorted, right – drunk enough. Like that had helped last night, or the night before. He shook his head and felt his world twirl pleasantly. Ah, at least he was enjoyably drunk – not shitfaced just yet.

---

Tory knelt in the lavatory, retching up her dinner. Lately she couldn't keep a Gods damned thing down. The migraine that accompanied that fraking music was making it impossible to do her job. Hell, it was making it impossible to do basic survival tasks.

She leaned back and breathed deeply. Glad that the last of the nausea was past. Though she was sure if she ate anything at all, it would be back in force. She stood up dizzily and stood in front of the sink, staring at herself.

Damn, she looked like a zombie. Her cheeks were sunken, eyes glazed, hair a mess, and she was unusually pale under her naturally tan skin. Maybe it was time to visit a doctor, figure out how to get rid of this migraine…and maybe stop that damn music.

---

The three Cylons stood, glancing nervously at each other. What they were doing could get them all boxed. It was vital that no trace be left of their interference. Marcus placed his hand in the secondary control panel in the Raider bay with a self-assurance born of the idea that he was saving four innocent beings from a life of torment on this baseship.

An eight, who called herself Tonya, put her hand in the data pool – she hoped she was giving Sharon the help she needed to keep Hera safe and out of Cavil's clutches.

Natalie swallowed nervously. If she did this, if she went through with it…she would lose any chance at all of ever interacting with the infant or Hera. Her lip trembled and her hand shook, hovering above the control panel.

Marcus spoke sharply, "Natalie."

Tonya eyed the two with interest. She had heard of Natalie's hope to raise one of Kara Thrace's twins and was somewhat surprised she agreed to this. For a moment, Toyna was sure she was going to refuse and run to tell Cavil what bad Cylons they had all been – thankfully, she did not. Her hand fell into the gel and she closed her eyes, as if in pain.

The three Cylons concentrated, changing basic subroutines – implanting the belief that the Raiders should protect the final five at all cost. And, since the final five were not among their Cylon brethren, then they must be in the human fleet.

Tonya pulled her hand out first. She shook excess gel off and glanced at her two companions. Marcus nodded at her and Natalie was staring off – looking a little lost.

Marcus pulled the blonde's hand out of the data panel gently, wiping her hand carefully. Tonya watched curiously as Marcus guided the other woman out of the room, presumably to rest.

"Interesting…"

---

The CIC was wonderfully quiet. Almost serene, a nice break from the standard half-cocked bustle that usually characterized the atmosphere in the most protected part of the ship. In their previous existence, the saying had been "better busy than bored!" These days the saying was more along the lines of "better bored than running for your fraking lives from homicidal AI technology run amok." Bill Adama would have enjoyed it more if he didn't have so many damned personal problems.

Twins still not ready to be released from lifestation, Kara in the 'not-coma', the return of Laura's cancer, Saul Tigh slowly going out of his fraking mind and he suspected that Lee had something to do with the large numbers of injured Marines. He wanted to slump and sigh – rub the bridge of his nose and have a nice glass of Ambrosia, neat. He wanted one Gods damn fraking thing to go right in this harebrained race across the galaxy.

He allowed himself a small, quiet sigh and glanced at the Dradis consol. At least they weren't fighting for their lives…again…yet.

"Dradis contact! Two baseships coming in hot!"

_Frak it all to __**Hades**__!_

---

Hera and Kasey watched curiously, as Cottle ran a finger along Carol's foot and watched her toes curl reflexively. "Why do dat?"

He checked off the reflex section of the chart and scowled at the two girls. Muttering to himself about how this was a lifestation, not a daycare center, he went through the list, "Feeding well, reflexes good, sleeping normal, alert when awake." He eyed the two current and two future troublemakers with a slight smile of satisfaction.

"You two, are going to get the hell out of my lifestation soon."

His smirk turned into an all out grin when Laura fussed quietly, Carol yelped loudly, Kasey snickered and Hera grinned at his statement. His grin slipped off his face as he heard the alert – inbound Cylon raiders. "Ishay! Get Thrace strapped down. Martin – help me secure the isolette! Lornez, put those two somewhere out of the way and strap them in!"

---

Lee was nursing his tightly bound chest when the call went out. He watched as other pilots rushed by and felt…damn stupid. Cottle had grounded him until his rib healed properly. Now he was stuck here when they needed him out there.

"Attention, all pilots report to flight deck. All pilots report to flight deck."

That sealed it. No fraking way was he staying here when he could be out there – making sure his daughters were safe. He quickly grabbed his flight suit and helmet and tore off to the flight deck.

---

Saul Tigh wandered aimlessly – not sure where the frak he was going. But it was the right direction. Fraking hell he should be in CIC, helping Bill. He even started to turn, but the compulsion to move toward this strange signal was much stronger.

He felt like he blacked out, but he hadn't had a drink in almost 12 hours. He was standing front and center outside an open hatch. The compulsion to move was gone, but the curiosity was now driving him. As he moved through the hatch he glanced up and saw Tory Foster and Galen Tyrol step through their own hatchways.

The damn music in his head stopped an instant before the lights went out.

---

Ava had been feeling a slight twinge in her back since the start of her shift in CIC. The instant the baseships jumped in she felt the first sharp pain – managing to disguise it in the near panic that ruled for the first few seconds. She forces herself to stand up straight and betray no hurt. Damned if she was going to abandon her post until it was time to fraking push.

The lights flickered and her gaze moved to the Admiral and President. This was not good, with a capital frak. Another pain stuck and she grabbed hold of the center consol. Adama and Roslin were too busy to note it.

Again, she forced herself to stand up straight, "Sir, with the power outage the FTL drives will need at least 20 minutes to spool up."

He stared at her, eyes shining with sadness and a slight touch of fear, "We don't have that much time."

She forced herself to nod at him and ran a hand over her belly. She clenched her jaw, praying to whoever was listening that a miracle was in the works.

---

Tigh moved with a purpose he had not had in many months. He was his own man. He would choose his own path and he decided that it was alongside Bill Adama and the human Fleet. And damned if he let those mother-fraking toasters blow all that to hell. He strode into CIC with purpose and confidence, stood beside Lt. Ras and pledged himself once again to the Admiral.

He noted Ras' hand gripping the consol in front of her tightly and eyed the short pilot closely for a moment. Noticed when she froze and grimaced and turned to the Admiral, "Lt. Ras is in labor, she should be relieved of duty."

The President and the Admiral turned to look at the woman with utter surprise. She gritted her teeth, "I am fine."

"Lieutenant, you are relieved. Report to lifestation."

"But, sir…"

"Marine, please escort the lieutenant to lifestation."

The burly marine took hold of her arm gently and guided her to the door.

---

The trip to the lifestation was an annoying one. The damn marine wouldn't let her stop, even for fraking contractions. Once in the hatch the fraker all but bolted in the direction of CIC.

Ishay's no nonsense voice penetrated her fogged up brain, "How long have you been having contractions?"

"Not long."

Ishay didn't roll her eyes, but she looked like she wanted to, "Right, that's what that one said." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder to where Lynn was lying in a bed sweaty from labor, "And _she_ is about to start _pushing_."

---

This was taking _way_ too long. Lynn would admit, privately, that she had probably been in labor for six or so hours…but damn it, it was time for the freeloader to come OUT. Another contraction hit just as the ship rocked from an impact. Lynn watch as Ava was almost thrown out of the bed – would have been if Ishay had been a push over in any sense of the word.

A high-pitched whine pierced through all the noise and bustle and all eyes turned to its source, a monitor in the corner. Kara flat-lined.

Lynn watched helplessly as Kasey screamed Kara's name and threw herself toward the woman who had become a second mother, but Ana was fast – even when in labor. She scooped the girl up, kicking and screaming and held her on Ava's bed. A soft sob sounded from the side of her bed and she saw Hera, tears running down her face.

"Hera, come here up here with me – I need your help."

The little girl glanced up and blinked, sending another wash of tears down her face. Her eyes were far too old as she used the bars and Lynn's help to hop into bed and cuddle, "I don't want her to go."

Lynn winced as another contraction built through her body. She remembered to breath, made a point not to crush the little girl and pushed when the nurse told her to. As the contraction ebbed, Lynn kissed Hera's head lightly, "Nobody does."

---

Oh Hades no, this woman was not going to die while under his care. No, no, no. He wasn't dealing with any more insane Adamas, he wasn't going to leave the twins crying their hearts out 15 feet away without a mother, and he _**sure as hell was not letting the legendary Starbuck die on his fracking table**_!

"Charge!" The high whine of the defibrillator filled the silent lifestation. He placed the paddles on her chest and released the stored electricity. Nothing, not a damn thing, "Again."

Again, and again, and again. Rocked by impacts and getting more and more casualties he was starting to panic. "Come on you stubborn bitch!"

---

Ava held a sobbing Kasey tightly, felt tears slip down her cheeks as she watched Cottle struggle with Kara only to fail over and over again. None of the new admits said anything – they knew what was happening. It was the most silent she had ever heard the lifestation be. She imagined that it had never been this quiet during battle before, ever.

She heard Cottle practically scream at Kara, watched Ishay stay his hand as he made to shock her again, "15 minutes." Cottle's shoulders slumped and Kasey screamed and tried to struggle again.

"One more." Hera's soft voice was almost like a shout. Ava turned and looked at Hera, standing stiffly on Lynn's bed, "One more." No one moved and her voice got louder and more insistent, "One more!" Still no one moved and Hera finally lost it, "_One more, one more, ONE MORE_!"

The doctor clenched his jaw and nodded, "Ishay, crank it to maximum."

---

It was like being shot out of the launch tubes at about 50,000 times normal speed. Kara felt the stinging burn of an electrical shock move through her chest and the involuntary arch of her back. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed for the nearest thing – which turned out to be Doc Cottle's forearm, "What the frak did you just do to my chest?!"

She blinked blurrily, had a hard time making things out but was positive Cottle was staring at her dumbfounded. In fact, she got the feeling a lot of people were.

She heard the girls crying and tried to sit up and go to them, but was easily subdued by three pairs of hands, "We…we'll bring them to you."

---

Natalie watched the dradis screen as the fleet, minus one destroyed ship disappeared. She supposed her grief would make it easier to convince Cavil that she had nothing to do with the Raider glitch – he thought she was too invested in gaining control of one of the infants. She forced herself to swallow several times, clenched her jaw to keep from crying. She could do that in private – away from Cavil and his allies.

She felt Marcus' gaze on her and felt a brief flash of rage – he took away her only chance…She shook her head. It did no good to second guess now.

---

He was coughing up blood before the plane hit the deck. And if he thought the launch had hurt like a mother fracker…he was wrong. The sudden stop was much, much worse than the pressure of the tube.

"Frak me sideways, get me in the Gods damn bay!"

"You're third in line Major."

"I'm coughing up blood in here!"

There was a short pause followed by the Chief's dry voice, "You are up next. Sit tight – two minutes tops."

The next few minutes were a blur; he was able to yank off his helmet before another coughing fit deposited his blood on the Chief's clean deck.

"Damn it Apollo, always gotta mess up my pretty deck."

He gasped, surprised he had it in him to laugh, "Yeah, you know me."

He heard Tyrol chuckle merrily before shouting, "Get him to lifestation, RFN."

Lee happily let the two Marines take most of his weight.

---

It was a Gods damn circus in lifestation when his escort dropped him off. Ishay and another nurse he didn't remember were helping Lynn with the baby, Ava was shouting loudly, Hera and Kasey were sitting in the corner with their ears covered comically, Cottle was running around trying to help multiple patients at once, and one of the twins was crying.

Ishay detached herself from Lynn and moved to him, "What's wrong with you now?"

"Coughing up blood."

She eyed his flight suit with slight derision, "Idiot."

He shrugged, "I do what I can."

"Go sit with your family – Cottle will get to you when he can."

He intended to, really. But he took one step and got dizzy, another and he stumbled. He could have sworn her heard Kara cursing a blue streak at him as he passed out.

---

He came to with a penlight shoved in his face and winced away, "Ah, decided to join us Apollo? How good of you."

His limbs felt heavy and his voice was slurred, "What'd you gi me?"

"What the fraker refused to give me when I was in labor."

His head whipped around, causing another wave of dizziness. He blinked several times and felt his head sway, "Kara?"

"Damn skippy, you stupid fraker. There is a reason you aren't supposed to fly with a broken rib." She shook her head in disgust, "This just proves two things: I am better than you and you are an idiot."

He let his head thunk back onto the bed, "Right, whatever you say babe."

"Did you just call me babe?!"

---

Lifestation had finally settled down - Lynn and Ava had delivered healthy baby boys (all sleeping), most of those injured in the engagement were gone, Kacey was snoozing on the foot of Kara's bed, Hera was supposedly tucked in tight with her parents, and the lights were dim. Kara smiled slightly – glad for the peace. She was breastfeeding Laura who kept falling asleep and waking back up. That was fine though, she wasn't tired. Carol lay passed out between Kara's legs, absently chewing on her fist.

A soft groan from the bed beside hers made her giggle quietly, "'S not funny, Kara."

"Sure it is. I am the one supposed to pull stunts like that."

"Had to. Had to make it safe for them."

A soft smile spread across her face, of course he did. Big fraking hero complex. She stroked the back of Laura's hand absently, "What happened?"

"We gotta way, thatz what." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

He snorted, "That's _Major_ Obvious to you!"

They both chuckled, though Lee winced each time. She eyed the two girls and looked at Lee's bed speculatively. Laura finally fell asleep for real, which allowed Kara to set her down and hop out of bed. Well, climb gingerly like an old woman and shuffle over to Lee's bed.

She whispered, "Lee?"

"Hrm?"

"Love you."

His eyes popped wide open and he blinked, "Really?"

Her eyes rolled to the ceiling, "No frakwit, I only said that to get your attention." She pinched him semi-lightly,

"Ow!" He frowned at her, rubbing his bicep.

"Yes, really."

"Gods Kara…punctured lung here!"

She quirked her lip and shrugged. She examined him closely, noting the lost weight and hollowed eye look, probably not getting enough sleep. She noticed that his eyes were drifting shut again, but he had a satisfied smirk on his face. She couldn't help it, she giggled…Kara Thrace, giggled.

"Frak, Kara – I love you too! Now can I sleep?"

Her voice is both bland and amused, "Oh the romance, Lee – I feel faint." She put a hand to her forehead dramatically.

He sighed, "Kara – I love you with everything I have. I also would love to get some sleep – the girls are early risers."

She huffed quietly, "Fine, but I have to tell you something first."

His lids drift open slightly and he regards her with amusement and a tiny bit of arousal, "What?"

She leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Lee, I've seen it. I've seen Earth."

A perplexed look passed over his face, "Yeah, I know. We saw it together."

She shook her head and gave him a very Starbuck grin, "No, I know where it is – and I'm going to take us there!"

---

Well, there you have it. Blurry is done. I might add an epilogue later – haven't decided yet. I would also like to thank all of my lovely reviewers – ya'll rock, especially those that commented on multiple chapters (a lot of you did, so…I won't list you all out - cause my brain is completely fried – just know that I love you all!). I enjoyed hearing what you all thought (psst. You still have to review this chapter!)

Anyways – now I am going to take a few days to rest my poor brain and then get to work on Betrayals and Chiron...and maybe something else that I have running around in my head.

BAngel out!


End file.
